Alpha competition
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello and Near who are the alphas of Whammy's house wolf pack. But when a new orphan threatens Near's role as an alpha what will they do? What will happen to Near? How will the pack react to this? Warning: Lots of yaoi which means two guys together so don't like don't read. There will also be Mpreg as in male pregnancy so again don't like don't read. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning.

Mello's P.O.V.

"Near." I moan and rock my hips adding more pleasure to my thrusts.

"Mello." He moans my name and moves against my thrusts drowning both of us in pleasure, if we weren't already.

I thrust as hard as I can, hitting his sweet spot so he arches his body into the curve of my own and screams in pleasure. I kiss his lips feverishly and he kisses back.

"Ah! NEAR!" I pull my lips away to scream his name while I cum hard and fast inside him.

"MELLO!" His cum covers our stomachs.

I pull out of him, both of us are panting hard. I collapse beside him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you Near."

"I love you too Mello."

I kiss his eyes closed to let him know to get some rest.

He drifts asleep and a knock comes to our room door, it was soft but loud enough to get my attention.

I quickly grab my clothes from the ground as I get off the bed. I get dressed as fast as I can and cover Nears naked body with a blanket. I then go to answer the door.

Me and Near's pack live in an orphanage called Whammy's house.

No humans know but Rodger as well about one other is an exception, Rodger found out when he came into me and Near's room while we were giving commands to some of our pack members.

Me and Near had to explain about the pack to Rodger and prove it with Near turning into wolf form as the commanding was already a dead giveaway.

Rodger accepts us plus sworn to secrecy and just so you know not all the orphans here are pack members.

I'm the dominating alpha between me and Near, that means that my orders are to be followed first then Near's orders, if we both give different orders to the pack, unless I say otherwise.

Most of the time me and Near make decisions together though.

I open the door to me and my mates, Near, room.

Standing there is the vampire Beyond Birthday, vampires and wolves are the most hated enemies known but wolves and vampires can make a deal to live peacefully.

It happens rarely but whenever it does it's usually made with lone vampires like Beyond.

"Hey Mello."

"Hi Beyond."

His eyes look to Nears sleeping form and stares at him with lust covered eyes.

I give him a warning snarl.

Beyond doesn't have a mate yet and he is the only one beating Near with scores. So Beyond has decided to chase after MY Near.

Vampires and wolves, like all other non-human creatures trying to be with someone not the same creature as them, aren't allowed to be together unless they leave their packs, or pack if only one is in a pack, another way is if they go to the non-human world council and prove they love each other completely.

If a non-human creature wants to be with a human they can but the human must not know who they really are unless it is for sure the two will always be together.

Beyond wants to be Nears mate but I won Near as my mate and its Nears choice who his mate is. Beyond tries his luck and goes towards Near.

I grab his arm with my hand and snarl again. "Don't even think about it!"

Beyond sighs and looks at me. "Why can't you see he'd be happier with me? But…. I guess I won't try anything."

"He's mine. He chose me." I drag him out of the room and shut the door before I let go of him. "What do you want?"

"Just thought you might want to know something. A new kid. I overheard 'them' talking about how they think if he became a wolf he will be a great alpha." B tells me a little angry that I won't give him Near still.

"Yeah. That's nice, the council will put him in a different pack or a new pack. How does this affect me?" I ask him knowing that the council replaced an alpha once and well let's just say that didn't end well.

"They are comparing him to Near. If they choose the new kid then-"

I cut him off, my bomb of anger exploding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Danger.

"NO!" I snap. "I won't let them!"

While I hate Beyond, and the fact that he will do almost anything to get what he wants, well Beyond is truthful whenever it comes to the council so if he goes onto anything about the council it's the truth.

Normally non-human creatures swear upon an oath never to lie when it comes to the council but vampires don't have to take the oath its optional for them for whatever stupid reason but they are thinking of changing that.

"Loyal to him aren't you." Beyond says without a hint of care in his voice.

"He's the love of my life. What do you expect?" I growl slightly.

"For you to hand him over to me." B smirks.

I shift to my wolf form and leap at him snarling.

He dodges.

Vampires are speed while wolves are power.

I shift back to human form. "He'll never be safe with you or with you at all if you prefer."

"Ok. Ok. Believe what you want. He's the love of my life too you know." B snorts.

I laugh. "He doesn't love you and you haven't even slept with him. He only sleeps with his mate and love which is me."

"I haven't slept with him yet and he will love me. Just you wait." Beyond warns.

I stop laughing and snarl baring my teeth in a threatening warning.

B laughs and uses his vampire speed to dash away.

I return to mine and Near's room. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep, when I awaken it's morning.

Near rolls over and wakes.

"Morning babe." I give him a loving smile.

"Morning." He smiles back.

I move closer to him and kiss him, he kisses back.

Should I tell him about the new kid and what might happen? Is there a way to make the council not do this at all?

"Mello? What's wrong?" Near asks me and breaks our kiss.

"Well…." Might as well he knows me well enough to know when something is wrong but some call it mate instinct. "You know that new kid at Whammys?"

He nods.

"B informed me that the council is debating weither to replace you with him." I sigh. "But I don't want to lose you."

If the new kid takes Near's place then Near will be killed or he will be banished from the pack plus anywhere near the pack. If he's really really lucky then the council will allow him to stay in the pack.

Near wraps his arms around me after a second pause and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I won't let them take you from me." I tell him.

"Thank you." He responds.

I kiss up his neck and he lets out a quiet moan. "I love you." I mummer against his skin before pulling my lips away from his neck.

"I love you too."

The room seems to shift and both me and Near look at each other knowing what is going on.

The council.

I pull him close and before we know it we are sitting in front of the council, they got Near dressed along the way here and left the bed plus all on it behind in the room. I look to the council still holding Near.

There's six members in the council, one for the angels, wolves, vampires, demons, controllers of magic and devils which are close relatives to the demons. The council make decisions together and they are the highest ranking plus most powerful non-human creatures in the world.

Not just the strongest non-human creature can become a council member the non-human beings have to earn it.

"Welcome Mello and Near." The guy in the council that has shaggy brown hair with charcoal colored eyes and wearing a black robe which means he's the one for vampires.

The council member with the brown robe is the one for demons, purple robe for demons, white robe for angels, blue robe for wolves, green robe for controllers of magic and red robe for devil's.

"Hello." I dip my head in respect and Near dips his head as well.

"The blood moon festival is in two days, we want you to turn the new kid at your orphanage into a wolf." The one in the blue rob says.

The blood moon festival is really a simple little festival all wolf packs do on the same day and night every year. It's really just capturing three humans and turning one into a wolf. To replace one that has died in the year. There is no choice but to change one human. Then you celebrate and help the new one a little. After all that it's time for the hunt, you let the other two humans go and with the new pack member the pack hunts, kills and eats the humans. Its tradition to do so and you can't let any other humans know about it.

"You're not replacing Near!" My head snaps up and I hold Near as close as I can. I don't care who they are but I will not show respect if anyone tries to get rid of Near.

"Complete three jobs and we will consider not making you give up Near. But no promises to that." The one with the green robe, controllers of magic, says.

"I'll do anything to stay with Near!" I shout at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The command.

"Your first job is to turn the new kid Matt into a wolf, second you must find a new home for the pack and never return to Whammys unless we tell you, you're visiting while traveling back to some place or you have to take shelter there." The one in the blue robe, for the wolves, tells us.

I nod as they pause to make sure I'm getting all this. "Understood."

"Third…." They continue suddenly in unison.

I grab Near's hand and Near holds my hand back.

"Your mate Nate must bring a pup or pups into the world." The one in the black robe, for vampires, says with a small smirk.

My eyes widen a little. "You want Near to have a kid?!" I say surprised.

"Yes. Now that we have given you the order to it is now possible to get Near pregnant from now on." The one with the black robe says.

I gulp slightly and bring Near onto my lap with his legs on one side. "Having a kid or kids is a big thing, are me and Near ready for this?"

"You'd better be. Near must be pregnant and the pack must at least be on the move in a week." Are their final words before they vanish and Near and me are back in our room at Whammy's sitting on the floor.

Near's silent.

"Near?" I look to him.

He looks to my face with a look that he doesn't know if he's ready for this or not.

So I give him a comforting smile. "Don't worry love. We won't do it till you're ready. Okay?" I run my fingers through his soft hair.

Near nods and we kiss each other quickly.

"I wish there was some other way but we have to do it sometime within this week. So you can stay." I squeeze Nears hand and let out a small whimper.

Near squeezes my hand back and nuzzles my cheek like he would in wolf form. "Don't worry Mello, I'll be alright. I have you with me and that assures me that everything will be okay."

I nod. "We have each other. No matter what happens I'll always be with you in one way or another." I stand up holding Near bridal style. "Now. We have work to do."

Near nods and lets me carry him out of the room.

We run into Alex, Alex is a tall, in human form, 15 year old male wolf.

Alex has amber eyes, somewhat short light brown hair in human form with light brown fur as a wolf.

All wolves have the pretty much the same length in fur so the length difference only happens to our hair in human form, not wolf form also our fur is the color of our natural hair.

He likes to wear tight plain jeans and a baggy t-shirt. His smile and voice are like honey all the time for whatever reason it's how he was born. "Hey guys." He gives us a smile.

"Hi Alex." I respond.

Near hops out of my arms landing gracefully on his feet on the ground. "Alex we have a job for you."

"What is it?" Alex asks in interest.

"We want you to take three others and leave the territory to look for a new home. You have three days." I tell him. "Now go."

"Yes sir!" He bows then runs off changing to wolf form though he'll change back to keep our pack from being found out about. He was trying to make himself look cool as he leaves.

Near looks to me. "Mello. I'm going. I need to talk to Bryn and Cosset so I'll be with them if you need me."

Bryn and Cosset are both the pup care takers, their job is to help with the pups in the pack and their mothers, watchers of the pups when their mothers are gone and defend the pups and their mothers. They also help pregnant mothers in any way they can and help the she wolf, or male wolf if the council allows two male mates to have a pup or pups together as the only way to be able to get a male able to become pregnant, deliver her pups. Bryn is twenty two and Cosset is eighteen. They can't have pups or mates of their own. They just get taught about the pups and it's against the wolf pack code for pup care takers to have mates or pups so they can do their job.

I nod. "Okay love. I'll see you later?"

"See you later." He leans up and we share a quick kiss then he takes off down the hall to go see Bryn and Cosset in their room.

I go to Rodgers office and knock on the door.

Rodger calls me in with his usual 'come in~!' which is quiet weird and kinda creepy.

I go in and close the door behind me.

"What is it Mello." He looks up from the paper work on his desk.

"The pack has to leave Whammys. Sometime in a week and can only come back under certain circumstances." I tell him.

Rodger frowns. "Who says you have to? Plus you and Near need to succeed L. I doubt Beyond's sane enough to do that."

"There is higher authorities that can even order the alphas like me and Near around. They gave us their commands and defying them is the worst thing you can do enough said there. I have my orders and I intend to follow them. Besides if I don't complete what I was told to do they'll take Near away and possibly kill him." I turn and head to the door. I grab the door handle and look back at him over my shoulder. "Understand from my point of view Rodger." With that I opened the door and left. I look around for any pack members but not seeing any right away. I walk down the hall and I turn a corner smelling some of the pack wolves.

Three of them are talking away acting like cool kids but when they smell me coming they shift into a line side by side and stand almost like human soldiers.

"Gather the pack and meet me outside at once." I order them. "But you can have someone tell Bryn and Cosset after. Leave them out of this meeting and they can hear from a wolf that tells them after. That wolf has to be you." I point to the shortest male that looks like some motorcyclist human and he has ginger short hair that's really redder in color, his name is Red as wolves are born as a wolf then turn into human form about a day later.

"Yes sir!" They all say in unison and bow then they split up running off in different directions.

I go outside and sit behind the giant boulder that I found when we first got here since then I use it to make announcements to the pack or to pretty much talk to them at once, obviously Near can also be the one speaking instead of me. I can smell the pack starting to gather on the other side of the rock after about five minutes. I wait a little bit before turning into a blonde wolf then hoping up onto the rock and looking at my pack.

In case you're wondering when we turn our clothes stay on our human form and it's more like we morph into a wolf but it's really quick and hardly noticeable.

It seems like they are all, except the three out searching along with Near and the pup care takers, here and they are talking amongst themselves.

I tilt my head back and howl to get their attention.

They all stop talking at once and turn their attention to me.

I lower my head back to its right angle and stand proud on the rock with my tail raised to show any outsiders that I am the alpha of this pack. "Pack of the Cross!" I begin. "We have great times ahead of us this week. The pack must be at least on the move to a new home sometime this week. Due to council orders."

The pack look at each other and mummer amongst themselves.

I clear my throat and they snap their attention back to me. "Alex has taken three others and they are searching for a possible new home. You must be ready for we can move out any day now." I look at all of them. "Also there will be a new wolf that will not be chosen like the usual way. The council has asked us to change a certain human into a wolf before we move out, you will meet him in time and he will be changed during the blood moon festival. Just because a move is coming it doesn't mean we should slacken our border patrols and we shall not slack on our territory duties until the move is official. Now go get ready for this. If no one has any questions about it then this meeting comes to a close." I finish and hop down off the rock.

The pack separates and goes to do as I told them to. They are very loyal, obedient and a great pack to have but if the council makes the new kid the alpha replacing Near then I don't know how the pack is going to react.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Meeting.

Matt's P.O.V.

I'm not wearing my vest today. I just wish the gorgeous blonde boy who I saw earlier, who I learned is named Mello by hacking, would let me get close to him. Even maybe go out with me.

He hasn't even talked to me yet and he will soon I'll make sure of it.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Mello. My heart skips a beat just looking at him.

"Look. There are some rules we have to lay down before you can even think of attempting to get close to me. You must think of me as your leader and no trying to have sex with me or try flirting. Got it?" He tells me in a commanding voice.

I nod. My heart was racing but the no sex part made my heart fall. 'Cheer up. You can get him to have sex with you, just gotta work to it.' I think to myself.

"Good. Now in two days you must meet me in the soccer field at nine am." He tells me.

My heart beats faster again.

He's willing to go out on a date with me outside in the soccer field!

I'm sure I can get this to lead to sex very quickly. Just gotta play my cards right. "Yes sir." I say. "Two days in the soccer field at nine am." I repeat it to show that I got it.

He nods and walks away.

I race towards my room in extreme happiness. I turn the corner to the hall to my room and I run into an albino boy but he manages to stay upright and I stumble back. I look at his body examining all that I can.

Pale boy, white hair, a white button up shirt, white pyjama bottoms, white socks and stormy grey eyes. He looks girlish in a way and almost like an angel.

I can get him to have sex with me! Then I can say that I've had sex with an almost albino kid who is like an angel. "I uh….. Will you uh…" Damn it! What's wrong with me! Why can't I get the words out?

He tilts his head in such a cute way that I lose my voice for a second but I manage to get it back. "Yes? What is it?" He asks me.

"I was wondering if you would uh….. Like to come help me with some stuff I'm stuck on. We can go to my room." A good enough excuse to get him in my room and I can get him into bed easily.

"Why not the library? It'll be easier in the library." He just proved me wrong. He smiles an angel like smile.

How can he be so angel like!?

"Come on. Let's go to the library." He turns to start walking towards where I was shown the library is which is past the rooms in this hall.

"Wait!" I grab his arm.

He turns back to me. "You don't need to grab me." He says bluntly.

"But I like it." I say trying to smooth talk him into it now.

"Let go of me." He demands.

"Why." I ask and try to pull him closer but I find he's stronger than I thought so he doesn't budge.

"I said. Let. Go. Of. Me." He growls.

"No." I sigh. "Stop being difficult and stop denying you want me. No need to be shy." I purr.

He bares his teeth with a wolf like growl, he looks fierce now instead of peaceful but still like an angel…. An angry one.

Someone behind me grabs my hand and easily pries it off of the angel like boys arm. I turn to glare at whoever the intruder is but I find myself looking at a chest. I look up to his face.

He is taller than me, obviously, he has a cold look in his rock hard brown eyes, shaggy black hair falling around his face and a straight face besides his eyes. He is wearing a black tank top and black pants that are ripped so they go to his knees. He has no shoes or socks. "He said to let go of him you idiot." He tells me coldly and let's go of me.

I narrow my eyes. "Leave us alone." I grab the pale boys arm and try to quickly take him to my room.

The boy refuses to move and I can't pull him at all. He slouches slightly readying to do something. He grabs my arm and turns it so quickly that I let go of him as he flips me then let's go of me mid-air so I land on my stomach on the floor facing him.

"Wha-" I try to comprehend how such a small boy can be so strong.

The boy leans over me. "Learn your place." He growls in what I think an alpha wolf would do to a lower ranking wolf.

A foot is suddenly pressed down on my back. "What do we have here?"

Mello!? Is he on my side or their side?

"Matt thought he'd try to make me mate with him." The pale boy explains looking at the blonde behind me straightening to stand straight again.

The foot moves from my back and collides into my head.

He's on their side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Punishment.

Wait a moment! How did the pale angel like boy know my name?!

Ugh my head is kind of fuzzy.

"Near has authority over you. For not doing as you're told and trying to rape my angel, you will be punished. Cris! Take him to the sound proof room." Mello says angrily.

Next thing I know it someone has me tied up and blindfolded. Whoever it is carries me somewhere.

What's going on!?

Mello's P.O.V.

"Mello?" Near comes up beside me.

I turn to him. "Yes my angel?"

"After the punishment can we try it?" He asks softly.

I nod. "Of course we can my beautiful angel."

The punishment is when the new to be wolves or new wolves in a pack are disobedient, or sometimes just need to be taught a lesson, and the alphas physically punish them for not obeying.

It's how all packs since centuries ago made sure that the new members learn their place and who is in charge.

"We should try at least once a day until it happens. That's what Bryn and Cosset told me." He explains and starts to twirl his hair.

"Are you scared?" I ask putting my arm around his shoulders and letting him lean on me.

"A little." He mummers while letting my scent calm him. He may seem emotionless but as his mate I know him best and can read him unlike others.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you every step of the way. I promise." I smile gently at him.

We kiss quickly then I take the lead to the sound proof room where Cris should have Matt ready by now. We get there and see that Matt is ready.

I make sure the door is closed behind us in case any human orphans or adults walk by, well any that don't know about the pack and pack ways.

Matt has his hands tied above his head so he's dangling naked not touching the ground, clothes folded neatly in a corner. He's blindfolded and struggling trying to get free but failing. "Stop this right now! This will get you arrested!" He demands.

"Not illegal to us." Cris laughs. "This is how we punish new members."

"Mello. I would like to do the punishment." Near takes a step forward.

"Go ahead babe." I motion for Cris to let Near do this as I see that Cris is in wolf form so he changes stance to being ready to attack if something goes out of hand instead of being ready to do the punishment.

Cris is our beta as in our second in command. He has worked very hard and earned his spot as beta.

Of course there are two betas, usually the mate of the beta, but the other one is more of a pack member and is only there in case anything happens to the current beta, unless the two are mates then they are mates.

Me and Cris back off while Near shifts to his wolf form.

Matt continues to try to get free but cant. "There is no way this isn't illegal!" He snaps.

Near stalks around Matt with his eyes flickering from Matt to me waiting for the starting signal.

"Begin." I raise my hand to make the official command to start keeping it up there till the end.

Near leaps at Matt grabbing Matts leg in his teeth causing Matt to scream in pain as Nears teeth dig into his leg. Near let's go of Matt and leaps back as Matt tries to lash out and kick Near. Near leaps back at Matt and slashing his side as he flies past him leaving a small gash in Matts side from either Near's teeth or claws.

Matt lashes out and manages to kick Near on the neck making Near yelp and take a step back but otherwise is okay.

I growl and barely hold myself back from changing into wolf form and attacking Matt for doing that.

No one hurts my Near!

But Near wants to do this on his own, I can tell, so I have to hold myself back.

Matt's P.O.V.

A dog yelp? And I felt fur when I kicked whatever is attacking me! What the hell! Wasn't there only humans in here!? Right!?

Mello's P.O.V.

Near quickly recovers and leaps at Matt managing to grab Matt's shoulder in his teeth.

Matt screams and twists trying to get free and to knock Near off.

Near let's go knowing that he can't break any bones unless needed and leaps back away from Matts kicking range.

"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! JUST PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE IN CHARGE I GET IT!" Matt surrenders in a loud full of pain voice.

I lower my hand to say stop. "Enough."

We have to do both signal and verbal just so the wolf doing the punishment for sure knows when to start, stop or take things farther.

Near changes to his human form.

Matt hangs there in pain.

"Take him to get fixed up." I tell Cris.

"Yes my alpha." Cris changes to human and bows slightly to me then goes and gets Matt down pulling Matts clothes back on.

"Come on Near." I grab Nears hand and we leave the room.

Matt's P.O.V.

That was brutal!

I can't believe they can get away with that! I can't believe them when they say it isn't illegal for them!

The man ,who first interrupted me when I was trying to bed the pale boy who I guess is named Near, is obviously Cris and he lets me use him for support but takes me to the nurses office, or infirmary, after taking off the blindfold as we leave the room.

I limp and clench my teeth in pain.

We finally make it and enter.

The nurse rushes over and takes me from Cris without a word. She didn't even ask what happened! She just takes me from Cris and leads me to one of the beds where she treats my wounds. Something isn't right here.

I lay there on the bed after being healed by her.

Cris comes over to me. "Don't get comfortable here at Whammys. The pack will be moving any day now. You will listen to your alphas. The alphas are Mello and Near. You had better watch what you do to them or the betas such as myself because you can become the omega if you're not careful with what you do." He warns me then just leaves me there.

What the hell? Pack? Alphas? Is he saying them and other kids think they are a wolf pack and figure I'm joining or something? Don't I get a say in this? But then again…. Dog yelp and fur when I kicked my attacker back there….. Could it really be a real wolf pack and if so then there are werewolves here!? What next!? A kid turns into an eight feet tall gorilla?!

The nurse comes over giving me a pack of pain pills to take whenever needed and crutches if I want them.

"Shouldn't you ask how I got this way?" I raise an eyebrow looking at her. "Surely this is illegal right?"

She shakes her head. "There are exceptions. The exceptions are people that are not human. They have different rules and laws. Even if you try to tell the police if the person that did whatever is not human then they won't do anything. Everyone knows that non humans share a different code than us even if they hide themselves from us humans unless needed. So as long as you can prove you're not human then no human can arrest, sue or do anything like that to you. Only the non-human police can do anything to you. I heard the punishments are way worse when you're not human." She turns away from me. "Stay as long as you want before nightfall. By then I will make sure you're out." She then leaves me alone.

So they really are wolves and they have different codes? Oh man I can't believe this!

Mello's P.O.V.

I hold Near close as he rests his head on my chest. I nuzzle the top of his head slightly and mummer that I love him then I make small comforting noises as I smell his nervousness.

He relaxes and calms down completely. "Mello…" He starts.

"Yes Near?" I ask smelling his slightly sweaty hair.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be your mate and only your mate. No one else's mate." He tells me.

Even though he's calm I can tell he's still thinking about the possibility of the new kid taking his place.

"I am going to do everything I possibly can to keep you with me." I tell him leaning my head back against the pillow. "That's a promise."

He nods. "I know. And I will do everything I can to stay with you." He says tiredly and yawns. His eyelashes slightly tickling my chest as his eyes close.

"Have a good sleep my love." I lick his ear and whisper in it. "Everything will be fine. No one is going to hurt you."

His soft breath tells me that he's asleep.

I pull my head away from his and stare at the ceiling thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The secrets out.

Matt's P.O.V.

I use the crutches and go all the way to my room. "Man this has been the worst day of my life." I sigh as I go to open the door.

"Do you think the council will really do that?" I hear one guy not too far from me ask to whoever he's talking to.

"It's not confirmed yet but a bunch of the other members are worried the new kid will take his place. I mean why else would they tell us to change him into a wolf other than that reason?" A girl's voice replies.

I turn to them. "Excuse me what exactly are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

They turn to me look at my injuries, sniff the air then glance at each other before turning back to me.

"So you must be the new kid that's going to be joining us." The guy says looking me up and down.

"I guess. I'm being forced to join really and I don't know I want to." I sigh.

"Well we wouldn't be able to help you there because the alphas were given a special order." The girl shrugs.

"A special order? And what's the council?" I start questioning.

"We can't give away too much before you're changed but the council is the ones that control the rules and sometimes controls the non-human's actions just by telling them what to do. To go against the council is the worst thing you can ever do no matter who you are." The boy explains. "The special order was from them. You have to take an oath to always be truthful when it comes to the council if you don't then it'll mean big trouble and going against the council or even against or breaking the oath means even bigger trouble as I said before, worst possible thing to do ever."

I blink. "Really?"

Wow the non-human world sounds a little complicated but I guess I need to adjust till I can figure out if I want to stay with them or not… if I can leave that is.

"Really." The girl nods. "Well I must be off." With that she skips down the hall.

"We'll see you around newbie." The guy says then goes in the opposite direction.

I go into my room shutting the door behind me and I sit on my bed staring at my D.S on my nightstand but I make no move to pick it up. "I can't believe them! I can't play my video games my shoulder hurts so much!" I remember the pain pills and I grab one then get a glass of cold water so I can take the pill.

After taking it I lay down in bed boredly waiting for the pill to kick in.

I reluctantly have time to think now….. I think about all of today and I begin to try to put the pieces together for what exactly is going on.

It somewhat clicks into place.

This council must have made Mello and Near make me join the pack then maybe they are thinking of me taking someone's place, I hope it's not as an omega!

I just want to know more about how the pack life works maybe it's like a normal wolf pack. I've never been able to even hack any website with true information on anything nonhuman let alone even get in.

There's a high level security on those websites where the computer lets you use it like a touch screen and computer when you click on one. Then you have to do these tests to get into the website or in well hidden information files I assume.

You have to be a nonhuman to pass those tests and you try to hack it then your computer goes all wonky for the next while no matter how many times you try to hack them it's always the same.

BB's P.O.V.

"Well I personally hope the council does make Matt alpha and kick Near out. Then I'll take care of him!" I smirk. "I can even offer it to Mello and Near then voila! I'll get Near in no time at all!" I hum happily as I go out to look for my next meal.

While vampires don't have to take the oath to never lie when it comes to the council we have to take an oath to something else.

That oath is that we must follow certain rules no matter what. Rules are existent for all those nonhuman however special rules are in place for vampires that are like the oath to the others so these rules are added to the list of rules for vampires but unlike other rules they can't be flexed or broken at times when needed.

These special rules are:

1: You cannot take the life of a human when draining them if it's your second or higher human that week.

2: Vampire blood must be drained from our teeth then stopped flowing into our teeth completely when the vampire blood comes to our fangs for the first time. A vampire's teeth will not die from this because our teeth stay alive using our venom. The blood of a vampire is different though, if it's put into a human in any way shape or form then the human will turn into a vampire. The venom on the other hand helps us kill our prey more easily but we don't just use it every time, we use it when needed like someone struggling and screaming loud enough for other humans to hear. Vampire blood coming from vampire's fangs is added to the human every time we bite so we stop the flow of vampire blood to our teeth. Being found out like that is bad. Our venom replenishes on its own so we never worry about running out. Vampire blood runs into our teeth at around a certain age but if you stop the flow with a special potion as well as draining any vampire blood from our teeth then we won't have to worry about changing a human every time we bite into one.

3: You cannot change a human to a vampire unless the council lets you, she or he is your mate, child or legal apprentice. If you do it on accident then you must take care in raising him or her. Without being raised and taught the vampire way by the one that changed you then you become a killing machine and get killed in the worst way ever by the council along with the one that changed you. If you break this rule you will have to either watch the one you changed die right in front of you then you get a bad punishment or you get killed in the slowest worst way they can use at the moment while the one you changed takes over your life. It's terrible.

4: You are allowed to make contracts with humans and you cannot break these contracts unless the council or the one who made the contract says you can or if they break the contract or when it's their time to die. This is a special rule for not just vampires but for those that can make contracts like demons or devils so that is why there is an unless in it.

5: You can never ever take another vampires food supply without their permission.

6: After draining your one human at least once a week then you must draw a pentagram by their body with chalk given to you by a demon or devil so they can come and take the body for themselves. It's a promise that was put with the council members and everyone liked the idea. Vampires get the humans blood and the demons or devils get a body, it's a win win situation.

7, A newly added rule from one hundred years ago: You cannot drink blood from or kill a human that is in the higher parts of society unless ordered or that person is the one you made a contract with. This rule was added after the nonhuman police got yelled at for too many vampires killing important people so the council made this rule to not let it happen again or else if you do break this rule the human police have authority to hunt you down. Like rule 4 this rule is also special to those that eat humans so there's the unless in it.

Simple rules really.

Vampires do age we just age a lot slower than others so we live a long life. Vampire ages are completely different from others because being one hundred and eighteen in human years is being eighteen in vampire years.

It's different for each and every nonhuman creature.

Wolves age by wolf years but can be counted by human years. It's complicated but more understandable when you're a wolf. Wolves do age slower than humans but not by much, about four years or so if I remember correctly.

Controllers of magic age by human years as they are only part of the nonhuman world due to their magical abilities.

Devils and angels can live forever if nothing happens, they grow until they are as a big they are going to get then that's how they are for the rest of their lives but they can age quickly like changing to their real age or just aging till dead if they stay on the Earth too long and then there's no way to stop it.

Demons are different, they age by human years then when they die they are still alive until a priest or person manages to get you out like you see on paranormal T.V. shows as they make the spirit go away. That's when demons truly die.

God and Satan are like the alphas of a wolf pack or leaders of a vampire group but they are different at the same time. They are the leaders of the angels, demons and devils and I bet you can tell which one is the leader of which. So they can use their powers to help their followers however when angels get power from God it is used only for good or else God will kill that angel but when Satan gives a devil or demon power then it's used for bad and when its used for good they are killed by Satan. God and Satan always battle and the angels, demons and devils naturally are supposed to hate each other though there is some that don't hate each other but they can't oppose their orders other than that they can live peacefully if they don't hate one another only or if humans will find out about their true identity unless needed. Gods and Satan's battling help bring balance to the human life and world.

I see a flash of brown and it really catches my eye for some reason. I turn and catch a glimpse of someone but I don't get a good look, whoever it was my heart skipped a beat. I smell the air and I can smell the major stink of humans mixed with all their human made stuff, luckily it's not too bad because unlike a wolf that has a better sense of smell then a vampire we don't get as bugged by smells as they do. But I can also smell a very small hint of a vampire I've never met in the mix.

Humans and their human things really stink to vampires, wolves and demons.

The rest aren't affected, I don't understand it, why should only certain types of nonhumans have to suffer with it while the others don't.

I chase after the vampire trying to follow the scent but I end up losing it cursing that I don't have a wolfs nose. I sigh and continue looking for my meal of the week. I find a bald man in ratty clothes and is fat with a beer can in one hand walking into an alley way then sitting in said alley way. I ignore him seeing Joe, another vampire, already stalking the man.

Fat people have more blood than a normal human so they make great food for vampires and are huge prizes for us.

Sadly Joe beat me to this man. Joe is a little smaller than me not by much though, he wears a red and blue mixed together colored vest that has no zipper or buttons so it's always left open. He also wears black stretchy tight fitting pants with white runners. His eyes are the yellow like gold color, the color a vampires eyes turn when they are hungry or pissed. His normal eye color is a hazel color and his hair is blonde with blue streaks. He has a laid back vampire unless he's hungry, pissed or you try to mess with him then he gets really dangerous.

I would have even fought him for the man if it wasn't for the special rules.

A vampire can tell if someone or something is another vampire's prey or you can call it food if you want. Vampires have grown a special instinct that tells them this ever since the rule of 'You can never ever take another vampires food supply without their permission.' Has been in place. When we get the feeling that someone is another vampire's prey we can look around and tell who is hunting the person. It really helps when hunting.

A vampire also doesn't need to sleep like others, we can sleep if we want to but it is not needed for us. However it's rare someone will just skip rest since it seems weird to humans.

I walk around looking for a new person to prey upon. I smell the new vampires scent strong enough to indicate that he's close by.

His scent is all I can smell and I follow it wanting to meet this new vampire. He's just in the alley a few steps in front of me and I watch as he drains a human there.

I lean against the wall and I can't take my eyes off of him.

He's my height, light brown hair, a navy blue pull over hoodie and slightly baggy jeans with black runners.

I can't see his face as he has his back turned to me but I watch as he lets go of the dead fully drained human.

He does what all vampires do after a meal as to not freak anyone out. He draws a pentagram with chalk right by the body then leaves letting the devils take the body for themselves as they rush out of the darkness. He takes off and I follow him calling for him to wait but he manages to lose me somehow.

I stop running and look around hoping to catch a whiff of his scent but he's most likely gone. I walk back thinking about him and I try to clear my nose of his scent but it's difficult. "What the hell is going on?!" I then remember I need to hunt, though it was hard to remember from me thinking of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Planning.

Mellos P.O.V.

Imprinting which also known as a zing. It's something that only ever happens once in your life. Imprinting or a zing doesn't matter to the council, their orders are still orders no matter what.

Like everyone else who's ever imprinted before I got it the moment I laid eyes on Near.

He could feel it too and ever since then we have been together.

A zing or imprint is really powerful and can never be broken. Those who feel it are soul mates and are meant to be.

I close my eyes letting myself drink in the scent of Near as he is still asleep with his head on my chest. I sigh happily and I begin to drift off but I don't fall asleep since a knock comes to the door. I open my eyes with a quite groan, moving Near off me and gently to a pillow trying not to wake him succeeding in it too. I get up and put on a pair of my black pants then I go to answer the door. I open it and there is Alex. "Its five thirty in the morning. It'd better be good news." I groan stepping out and closing the door behind me so we don't wake Near.

"Well sir…. There's good news and bad news." He gulps.

I gesture for him to follow me and we walk down the hall just walking so we can talk some more. "What is it?"

"Well you see we did find a rout to good territory. A cat told us about it telling us it's the perfect place for a pack. He gave us directions to it, it'll be awhile journey but it'll be worth it according to him." He informs me. "We weren't able to check it out due to the certain amount of time we had to look for a new place."

"The bad news?" I look to his face waiting.

"The bad news is that our second beta Angel….. Well she was killed when we were attacked by a hunter on a farm a little ways outside of our territory." He looks down sadly. "And she was pregnant; she told me when she was dying." His voice becomes broken and I can tell he's trying to not cry.

I pat his back. "That's no good. She was a beautiful and strong she wolf. We'll all miss her. A little later I'll get the pack up for a mourning session. I'm sorry for your loss." I don't want to know the feeling of losing the mate you zinged with not to mention a pregnant one.

Wolves don't normally kill humans and it's against the code unless there's a good reason behind it.

Humans attack us mainly in wolf form but we can only kill in self defense.

It sucks because when they kill someone like Angel of course we want to kill them.

"I had to kill him trying to stop him from killing her." A sob makes its way out. "But he still killed her."

"Angel will always be with us and mainly you." I assure him.

He leans against the wall after he stops walking and slides down to the floor.

I stop walking and stand two steps in front of him.

"Alpha…." He says in such a broken voice that anyone can tell his soul is most likely broken from losing Angel.

"What is it?" I ask sympathetically.

He glances up to me. "I want to join Angel. Please let me go." He whines.

I frown and crouch down in front of him as he lowers his head again. "Alex stop and just listen. You're not going to die! Angel would not have wanted you to just kill yourself over this! Think about what she would want! She would want you to stay alive and be happy no matter what. If it's a mate or even a friend, in this pack we are all in things together no matter what. Alex make her proud not sad. Please. My new second beta." I try to give him a smile to try to cheer him up. I know he has proven himself over and over to be a possible beta if something ever happened to one of the other betas.

He raises his head as soon as he hears my last sentence. "Second beta?" He stares at me.

I nod. "You are our new second beta from this point on. Now show me and Angel you are truly a strong second beta."

He sits up and nods. "I will make Angel proud!" He smiles softly. "Thank you alpha." He bows really low like a servant to a king, which in a way is how the pack is to me and Near. He will obviously be depressed for a while but I trust him to make me and Angel especially proud.

I pat his head. "That's the spirit. Now go get some rest and stay strong."

"Right." He nods and walks back to his room.

I turn and continue walking down the hall just wandering for now. I spot Beyond coming back from his blood hunt and he looks troubled. I go over to him. "What? Just got it into your skull that you can never have Near?" I ask him smugly.

He turns to me with a glare and a growl. "No. It's none of your business. Leave it alone." He then uses his vampire speed to dash away once again.

I blink and shrug it off walking outside. I look up at the moon only to close my eyes taking a deep breath and I think about everything.

Having and raising a child, moving the pack, possibly having to lose Near, losing Angel, how the pack might react if Matt becomes alpha, how I want to torture Matt then kill him for even existing to make the council doubt Near and then finally the council.

I sigh as all my thoughts mesh together but that's when it clicks. My eyes snap open as soon as it does.

The council doubts Near because I take authority most of the time and he doesn't have a lot of chances to prove himself so the council is giving us the ultimate test!

We will not fail this!

I rush back inside and straight to our room. I walk over to the side of the bed Near is closer to and I gently run my fingers through his hair as he sleeps. "I will make sure we don't fail." I whisper then I turn away and grab a sheet of paper along with a pen and I write a note to Near.

This has to be the perfect way Near can prove himself!

I leave the note where I know he'll find it then I grab one of my long sleeved black shirts pulling it on only to leave the room after. I go to Thunders room knocking once there.

He comes over and answers the door, his dark red hair a little messy and his sapphire colored eyes look tired as he rubs one of them. He is wearing a purple t-shirt and black pyjama pants with white snowflakes as the designs on both shirt and pants. "What is it?" He asks looking at me being polite despite the time.

"I need to discuss something with you. It's important." I tell him and he invites me in the room.

He doesn't have a roommate.

I sit on his bed and he sits on the floor. "Now I need you to listen to me carefully…"

Near's P.O.V.

I shiver feeling cold and try to move closer to Mello to find nothing there. I open my eyes and see he's gone. I sit up looking around the room for him. "Mello?" I get out of bed and I notice a folded piece of paper on the nightstand, it says 'To my love.' On it. I pick it up and open it reading what's written.

'Dear my angel.

I'm afraid something's come up and I won't be back till sometime tonight maybe a little longer or so. I promise I'll do my best to be there for the blood moon festival tomorrow so I can support you but if I don't make it then I'm sorry and I trust you. I have faith in you on taking care of things while I'm gone and please forgive me for not saying this face to face but I didn't want to wake you.

Now then so you know what I'm doing I've gone to check the path to our new home, the best I can, that Alex has found. Alex will still be there so I'll be following his scent to it but I promise I'll be fine.

Oh and Angel died sadly when she went with Alex to search for the new home.

To help him cheer up and because we both agreed a while ago that he has proven himself I made Alex second beta so don't worry about the replacement for Angel.

I love you and don't forget that the blood moon festival is tomorrow.

From your handsome wolf Mello.'

I smile at how he closed the letter. I put the letter back and I go to the closet grabbing my clothes heading to the attached bathroom, like every other bedroom here, closing the door behind me so I can take a shower. I put my clothes on the counter by the sink then I turn on the showers water to the right temperature. I climb in since I'm naked from earlier and I sigh softly as the warm water runs over my body. I stand there for a minute before I start actually washing myself.

Once done I turn off the water and step out grabbing one of the towels hanging on the racks that we put our unused towels on.

I dry myself off then I throw the towel into the hamper only to change into my clothes. I leave the bathroom and I head towards the door of my room glancing back to make sure I'm not missing anything then I leave the room going out into the hall.

"Ah Near." Thunder comes over to me. "I would like to ask permission for something."

"What would you like permission for?" I watch his face as he speaks.

"Well I would like to try to connect to the new kid. If he has a connection to the pack even if he doesn't know it at the time then maybe he'll feel more comfortable." Thunder says with a serious face. "Plus I want to make sure that nothing goes to his head because he will not be taking over at any point in time."

"You are free to Thunder." I respond. "You don't need to worry about asking permission but thank you for your consideration." I tell him.

He bows slightly. "Thank you alpha. I greatly appreciate this." With that he leaves.

I begin walking to make sure patrols are still doing their rounds.

"Near!" Cris comes running over to me.

I stop and turn to him as he stops right in front of me panting. I can tell that it is something not good. "Speak." I say needing him to hurry and tell me what is going on.

He catches his breath in record time or wasn't running as long as I thought he did. "There is a pack of rouge wolves approaching! The patrol is getting ready to hold them off the best they can." He reports.

My eyes widen and I wish that this battle had better timing but I suppose it's best to get this over and done with first before moving out to our territory. I blink letting myself go serious. "Gather our strongest wolves but make sure to send some patrols quickly to make sure the rouge's aren't trying to distract us. Meet me out back of the orphanage with the wolves ready to fight. Keep Alex here just in case. If something were to happen out there to one of us then we need to make sure the pack will have a leader at least until Mello gets back." I order him. "I'll get Thunder."

"Yes alpha." He bows respectfully then leaves quickly to do as commanded.

Rouge wolves are different from loners who are just wolves who live on their own. Rouge wolves travel and usually try to take other wolf pack's territory. Rouge wolves do form packs and so much unlike loners who don't cause too much trouble for wolf packs.

I rush to get Thunder and I spot him talking to Matt.

"Listen here Matt. I am here to be a friend with you." Thunder explains.

"Is this for whatever pack you guys have?" Matt questions.

Thunder nods. "Seems you know that there is a pack here. Well listen here. I am here to be your connection within the pack so you have someone. Also I want to tell you something very important. As a new member coming up here I would like to tell you something very important. Watch your place with the pack and watch your step. When a new member joins how they act and how they are in general is looked at also making sure to know you then you will gain a rank within the pack. Watch your step especially today and tomorrow. They are important days as you joining us very soon. If you are not careful then something bad can happen with an example of being an omega. No one will stop it from happening. They never have and never will." He explains.

I listen to them as I approach them and I step into the conversation as soon as I am close enough. "Thunder."

Thunder spins to face me and bows respectfully quickly. "Alpha. What may I do for you?" He asks.

"A pack of rouge wolves approach. We need battle ready wolves and you are one of them. Meet out back with the others right away." I tell him.

"Yes my alpha." Thunder rises then glances to Matt. "Well see you around Matty boy." He waves then he dashes off to do as told.

I turn to Matt. "Matt."

He looks to me.

"Go inform the nurse that a battle will be taking place against rouge wolves." I order him.

He narrows his eyes. "Who the fuck says I am joining?"

"Live with it." I say not able to fully answer till he is a wolf. "Now do as I told you to."

Matt looks ready to retort back but I quickly slam him against the wall holding him by the neck as he gasps in pain.

"Do you have any objections to my orders?" I growl at him.

He gulps and shakes his head so I let go of him.

"Good then hop to it." I tell him.

He stumbles a little as he tries to run and get up at the same time since he somewhat collapsed after I let him go. He runs off to do as told.

I sigh and run to meet up with the battle ready wolves. I get to them and see they are all ready. "Move out!" I order then I jump into the air changing to wolf form as I charge towards the forest behind the orphanage with the others following.

We race to go stop the rouge wolves and help the patrol that is defending our territory.

Let's just hope we make it in time and nothing tragic happens for us.

Cris is racing almost beside me making sure to keep back a little to show who is alpha.

"Was there any wolves in training in the patrol?" I question him as we continue to run.

"Yeah two. One was sent back to inform me or you of what is going on. I made sure he stayed at Whammy's. The other is still with the patrol." Cris reports to me.

Wolves who are born as wolves have to go through training starting at a certain age and the training is left to be the parents to do.

That's just how it is.

They are usually about ten when they start training and they need to prove to a beta or alpha that they can control their transformation before they can start training.

"Then we must hurry." I know that our most recent wolves in training are ten to eleven year olds who have only been in training for about a few months since training does not stop until the parents believe they are ready so then the alpha's confirm it only to have the pack along with the alphas find out what rank is appropriate.

Cris nods and I follow his scent trail but he knows that if needed he can let me know if we are going the wrong way.

Just let us not be too late!

AN:

Hope you guys liked this chapter! I am trying to make this story good.

So yeah I have had computer troubles so I hope it's all fixed now and yeah.

Review if you have anything to share and flamers are used to make cake.

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The battle.

Mello's P.O.V.

I take a big sniff of the air and my wolf paws pound on the ground with the breeze in my fur as I dash following the scent trail. I slow as I smell some fresher wolf scents that I don't recognize. I stop and smell the air finding that the wolves are not headed my way and seem to be heading the way I came. I want to follow it to make sure but I know Near can take care of the pack so I continue to follow Alex's scent trail. I glance around at the surrounding area.

Some trees, nice field with patches of flowers and a hill here and there.

Nice place but there's some human's here and there.

No place to call home especially with no place to set up camp.

Not surprised that even Alex skipped over this place for us to call home.

I pick up the pace a little to make sure to get away from the humans.

We'll have to be careful when the pack goes through here.

I follow the scent trail as it moves to a more forest like area giving me more coverage to hide my wolf body. I smell the faint smell of blood indicating the place Angel most likely died is going to come up soon or so probably. I stop and glance around since I had been walking for a while since earlier this morning since I left just after talking to Thunder. I lay down to rest for a few moments but still keeping alert for danger. I also take time to think about what to do as I keep going.

Once I get to by where Angel was killed I probably should change to human form and see where Alex and the others went after.

If possible I would like to talk to the cat.

A rabbit dashes by making my stomach remind me I am hungry.

I know the rabbit spotted me and I need to be careful of how I use my energy at the moment so I can hurry to get back to my love as I long for him. I glance around for something different to eat. I wonder if I should see if I can get something from one of the humans. My ears perk as I hear commotion so I look to where it is coming from.

There is a group of humans calling a name obviously looking for someone.

I get up and smell around till I find a humans scent on its own and it's obviously a child's. I follow it and I end up at a rocky cliff which to the side I can still smell Alex so I would have ended up about here anyways. I can smell that Alex heads down the way that is almost like a slide or the side of a hill. I follow the child's scent finding it going to a path that goes to a rocky area under the cliff. I glance around for any signs of anyone else but I see no one. I peer in the area where the smell leads me to and I see the child sitting there knees to her chest looking dirty, a little scratched up and scared but otherwise alright.

She looks to me and gasps backing away a little terrified.

I allow her to see all of me and I lay down to try to let her know that I am not here to hurt her.

She slowly relaxes and shakily moves closer to me till her hand rests on my head.

I wag my tail to keep her relaxed and I raise my head as if to lean in her touch.

She throws her arms around me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

Now to get her back to those other humans.

I raise my head and she keeps hugging me. I tilt my head back and howl.

She jumps but I quickly lower my head and help her regain her balance before she falls.

I move to curl up around her so she won't fall over the edge and I tilt my head back howling again to get someone's attention to her.

"Over here!" A male's voice calls. "The wolf's over here."

I stop howling and wait to see if anyone will find us. I glance to the only way in and out of where me and the girl are.

A few minutes later a man pokes his head around the corner spotting us.

I turn to the girl and bonk my nose against her cheek as she seemed to have fallen asleep laying on my side stretching out to my back.

"Get away from her." The man growls.

Not going as planned! Fuck! Wake up kid!

The girl opens her eyes and looks to me then I look to the man is approaching gun raised. She follows my gaze and gasps. "No! Uncle don't hurt the doggy!" She wraps her arms around me. "Doggy found me and helped me!" She explain teary eyed.

The man stops and blinks. "You mean this wolf saved you?"

The girl nods. "Without him I'd be stuck here forever."

The man lowers his gun and he gets closer till he pets me. "Thank you." He says then he reaches over grabbing the girl. "Come on." He leads me out of the area and back onto the ground above the area. He hands the girl to another person then he takes off his backpack digging in it until he pulls out a steak that hasn't been opened yet. He rips it open and offers the meat to me.

I wag my tail and I take it making sure not to bite him. I wag my tail again in thanks then I dash off to go enjoy the meat away from them.

Now that went as planned!

No one's P.O.V.

Paws pound the ground as the group heading to help the battle race through their territory towards the border.

Nearing it as it is now just up ahead.

The sounds of battle reach their ears and they pick up the pace a little.

They finally burst through and into the area the battle is taking place.

Many rouge wolves are there and they are winning against the smaller patrol.

Near snarls and his group jumps into battle to protect the patrol that is badly hurt but still able to fight.

The battle is fierce and the rouge wolves show no mercy but the pack wolves refuse to lose to mangy mutts so they fight trying to go ten times as hard.

Near's P.O.V.

There are so many wolves making our numbers almost equal.

I nip a rouge wolf then I quickly swing around snapping at another.

So many wolves…. It's starting to get a little confusing about which one is which….. So many smells it's making it even more difficult to tell each wolf apart.

I manage to get to a gap within the fighting and I glance around to get my bearings as I stand there panting. I notice the wolf in training is weakened and is about to be killed by a rouge wolf in the young ones weakened state. I dash towards them as the rouge wolf prepares to jump on the young one to finish him off. I leap forward as the rouge wolf leaps so I jump right in the way that way the rouge wolf hits me instead of the young one. I feel sharp pain in the back of my neck and my body hits the ground with the rouge wolf over top.

"ALPHA!" The young ones scream seems to echo in my ears but I can't seem to really focus on much.

There's black appearing in my vision and I try to snap up at the rouge wolf but moving makes the pain worsen.

I clench my teeth and I try again trying to ignore the pain.

The rouge wolf bites down harder and I yelp in pain.

No!

I can't let this happen! I have to be strong for my pack! I shift so my paws are on the ground instead of my side ignoring the pain from where the rouge is biting down on. I can see that the blackness is getting worse and I look to the black and white rouge. "You messed with the wrong alpha." I growl and I push myself up so I throw the rouge wolf off of me as he opens his mouth to gasp in shock only to be flung away as I throw him off by getting up fast enough. I jump onto him and fight away the black in my vision.

The rouge is looking at me wide eyed and I stand proud with my tail up to show my high rank in the pack.

"You do not mess with my pack." I snarl then I swoop down and clamp onto the loners shoulder making him howl in pain.

The rouge rolls to try to get me off of him but I hang on till I am forced to let go.

The fighting is still going on around me as I begin truly fighting this rouge.

We are rolling on the ground in a fight snapping at each other and trying to beat each other in battle.

I snap my jaws around the rouge's leg and slightly twist it gaining another howl of pain. I throw him off me and I shakily stand.

The bite to the back of my neck was worse than I first thought since I managed to get the rouge off before he killed me.

I bare my fangs and I am about to spring forward when another wolf leaps towards me. I turn and snap at the new rouge attacking me as the rouge tackles me. I snap at his throat knowing that if I can even grab it once then he'll without a doubt let go.

He tries to also snap at my throat but I move side to side to avoid the bite.

I clamp my fangs down onto some fur and skin on his chest.

He rears back throwing his head back with a mighty howl of pain. He snarls and snaps at the other rouge I had been fighting to get back into the fight.

The rouge I fought earlier does as commanded and heads towards us.

Seems I found the leader.

I wait until the other rouge is close enough then I let go of the leader and spring away.

The rouge crashes into the leader and they tumble to the ground.

I dash forward and grab the rouges ear almost ripping it off.

The rouge howls and manages to get free tearing his ear off in the process but then he flees with his tail between his legs.

I let go of the torn off ear and I turn to the leader.

"You coward! Get back here! That's an order!" The leader snarls.

"Take your wolves and get out of my packs territory." I growl at him as I stand in front of him while he is still lying on the ground.

He looks up at me with pure rage burning inside of his eyes. "You think you can order me around?" He leaps up and goes for my throat.

No one's P.O.V.

The fighting is like masses of fur that are wolves tumbling and snapping at each other as the fight rages on.

Cris has a slightly smaller rouge wolf pinned under him as he has his teeth in the wolfs throat but not deep enough to kill. He growls a warning at the struggling wolf beneath him.

The rouge refuses to give up it seems so Cris bites down a little harder making the rouge throw his head back howling in pain though it would have been a scream had this rouge been in human form. He stops struggling and starts shaking as intense pain courses through his body.

Cris gives him another warning growl and this time the rouge submits by letting Cris have access to his stomach, throat and having his tail between his legs to let Cris know he submits. "Don't come back." Cris growls through a mouthful of fur then he lets go of the rouge.

The rouge dashes off tail between his legs and letting out yelps of pain but also yelps of a dog retreating that almost sound like whimpers. The rouge dashes away from the packs territory.

Cris turns looking for anyone who needs help.

"ALPHA!" A young one's voice rings through the air.

Cris hurriedly and looks to where it came from seeing that Near is being attacked by a black and white rouge.

Near seems to have defended the wolf in training.

Cris snarls and tries to race to Near's aid but is tackled by another rouge before he can reach his alpha. He snaps at the rouge and they roll in battle. He snaps at the rouges ear while the rouge tries to attack his neck but Cris dodges.

The rouge snaps at Cris's shoulder but Cris sinks his fangs into the rouge's shoulder first.

Cris digs his teeth in deep until the rouge is withering in pain and crying out in pain so much so that Cris knows he has won. He lets go of the rouge putting faith into the fact the rouge will run off.

The rouge jumps back a moment giving Cris enough time to glance to where Near is and sees that Near is doing fine in fighting though Cris knew Near wouldn't really have any trouble being alpha and all.

Cris turns back to the rouge that surprisingly hasn't run off yet. "Leave. Or do you want more of the pain I gave you a taste of?" He growls getting in the attack mode stance ready for whatever the rouge throws his way.

"I cannot disappoint our leader! As his right hand wolf I am not a loser. You just got lucky with that attack but not this time." The rouge leaps at Cris.

Cris jumps to the side and almost smirks at the prospect of a beta fighting the supposed beta of a rouge wolf pack. He lands on the ground using that second that his paws hit the ground to turn himself then he leaps back at the rouge. "Time to end this fight." He snarls as he flies towards the wolf.

"Not if I can help it." The rouge stupidly jumps into the air towards Cris.

The two clash and fall to the ground snapping and seeming to try to claw at one another but they really are just trying to make it so they can clamp their jaws around the other.

As they land they both yelp at hitting the hard ground at such a fast rate making them both jump away from each other for a moment.

The rouge takes a moment then leaps back towards Cris ready to try to finish him off.

Cris steps to the side making the rouge crash to the ground where Cris was a few seconds ago. He snaps his jaws on the back of the rouge neck making sure not to kill him. "Leave." He snarls in warning around the mouthful of fur.

The rouge twists and turns trying to snap at Cris until the pain becomes too much to bear as Cris holds on refusing to let go. The rouge shakes in pain and starts to become limp.

Cris lets go knowing better than to kill unless in self defense. "Now get out here and don't return to our pack's territory." He growls.

The rouge looks to Cris with fear but also a hint of anger. He gets up and dashes away from Cris disappearing into the mass of fighting with a small limp.

Cris glances to Near and sees Near battling a different wolf but this wolf is coming up to try to grab Near's throat. 'ALPHA!' His thoughts scream and dashes forward only thinking of stopping anything bad from happening to Near and not letting his brain remind him that Near is a lot stronger and more clever than he looks.

The rouge is close to getting his fangs around Nears throat and it almost seems like everything happens in slow motion as Near begins to move.

AN:

AND done.

Whew I am glad I got that done. I was going to finish it earlier but I found it seemed short so I added the No one's P.O.V. at the end there.

Hope you like it and see you next time!

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Welcome home…

Nears P.O.V

I move my body to the side just in time so the bottom of his muzzle brushes against my shoulder with his jaws a little too close to my neck. I turn and clamp down onto his neck forcing him to the ground and pinning him there letting out a growl of dominance which is usually used for when alpha wolves are getting their pack members to submit or it is sometimes used when two are having sex in which the dominant or top gives a growl of dominance in order to watch their bottom submit to them so they can take them. I'm using it to get this guy to submit because if I can't get him to submit then well keep fighting till one of us flees or dies. I keep a firm grip as he struggles until he stops struggling and lays still.

He lets out a low growl of submission looking angered but unless he wants to be killed he will have to submit to me.

I let go of his neck but I keep him pinned in case he tries to attack again then I have the upper hand. "Take your wolves and leave our territory. If you dare to try to come back you won't be just facing these mighty wolves that came today but the pissed off mates of any that have one because you and your pack harmed their mate. Do you understand?" I growl slightly.

He glares at me then nods softly and I get off of him. He gets up and moves a few steps before crouching, tail down, ears folded back, eyes pissed and body tense.

It's a natural reflex of our bodies to submit to a higher ranking wolf or a wolf that has made you submit to them though the rule can be broken by true alphas which this wolf is not.

He glares daggers at me but I stand tall and proud ready for any attack he tries. He bares his teeth in a vicious snarl. "I will remember this and one day you will feel revenge. Don't think I won't be looking out for when we may cross paths again cause next time I will kill you." He snarls at me then jolts off away from our territory letting out a howl to command his wolves to retreat.

The other rouges follow and dash off trying to catch up to their alpha.

I feel the members of my pack that I brought with me to fight as well as those that were already here flank me as we watch the rouge leave.

The pain of the wounds hit me suddenly and I feel the weakness I had unconsciously pushed aside making me feel more alive to battle.

I sit down and hope that it will go away but I know better.

It was that attack to my neck when I was defending the pup in training .

Cris looks to me worried. "Alpha?" He looks me over the best he can looking for any wounds that he can see that may be causing the problem.

I pant ever so slightly as I take a few moments to try to gain strength back into my body at least enough to head back to the orphanage. "I'm... Fine." I try to look strong but I'm not sure how much longer I can stay on my paws.

"I'm sorry alpha." The wolf in training bows low in front of me. "If I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have gotten hurt like that."

I smile softly. "Little one it's alright. You did your best and you helped the others keep the rouges busy until more help arrived. Don't worry about it. You were strong."

The wolf in training brightens a little. "Thank you alpha. I'll do my best to never ever let you down."

I smile a little wider at that and I find myself coughing slightly the next second.

Some blood from my wound on my neck falls to the ground and Cris's ears perk as he notices this.

"We need to get back to the orphanage. Now." He looks to two wolves that don't seem to be too badly hurt. "You two. Run ahead and warn the nurse that our alpha needs to be healed as well as the rest who may have fetal wounds."

The two nod and they run off back towards the orphanage.

"Can I help? It's my fault the alpha got a serious wound." The wolf in training looks pleadingly at Cris.

I will myself to stand but my body won't move and instead I end up laying down on my stomach still in wolf form. I cough again with some more blood falling from my wound. I feel light headed and weak. I force my eyes to stay open but it's getting harder to do so.

"Run ahead and warn us of any danger up ahead. Let us know if you find any short cuts we can take." Cris tells the wolf in training.

The wolf in training nods and dashes off following the other two.

Cris looks to Nick who is an auburn wolf with purple eyes. "Nick. Help me support the alpha to get him back to the orphanage. If needed well carry him." He instructs.

Nick nods and the two crouch on either side of me facing the same way I am.

"Do you think you can stand alpha?" Cris asks.

My eyes flicker to him for a moment then I close my eyes and try to push myself up to a standing position. I feel wobbly but instantly there for support Nick and Cris are pressed against me on either side supporting me as they help me up.

"If you don't think you can stand anymore let us know and well carry you." Cris says and we start walking back towards the orphanage. Cris looks to the other pack members following as we continue to walk. "I want all but two of you to run ahead and make sure we can get inside the orphanage to the nurse without any hassle. Keep the humans from witnessing us as wolves if we make it there in wolf form." He commands knowing that with my wound I am too weak to give commands so he steps up to help like a gold beta should.

The rest except for two run off ahead to do just that while the other two flank Cris and Nick.

I have my head low feeling like I want to pass out but I can't just give up like this. I need to be strong for my pack; End of story. I keep up with Nick and Cris but I think they are trying to let me set the pace.

No wolf goes ahead of me unless Cris or Nick need to do so a little to help keep me up or they had ran ahead to follow orders. They all know that even in this weakens state I am still their alpha and I am their leader alongside my mate Mello, they stay where they will not be ahead of me acting on instinct.

I try to stop myself from wobbling but it escapes a bit making Cris and Nick almost pause a second to stabilize me. I see black swimming into my vision and I close my eyes a moment but open them once again to keep myself from falling into unconsciousness... For now... I cough with more blood dribbling out from the wound though I'm pretty sure I've been leaving a dotted trail from the wound already. I take a few deep shuddering breaths and Cris watches me worried.

"Alpha." He speaks almost softly. "You are strong and no one will think of you any less if you don't think you can walk back. Don't push yourself."

I know that my pack won't see me any less just because I couldn't make it back with this fetal wound but I as alpha need to look strong and worry that if the pack thought the rouges caused me to go into a weakened state in which I could not walk back to the orphanage then I fear they may become scared of the rouges thus causing things to go downhill for us. "I can still walk." I tell him.

He doesn't argue and instead just keeps helping me stay up with Nick.

We keep walking almost in silence and I slightly raise my head to look to the forest... But... Everything looks strange... It's getting darker and it's starting to look warped almost.

I shut my eyes tightly wishing this to go away but it persists as my mind starts to become dizzy. I open my eyes almost to half way then I feel like I can't stand a moment longer. 'Forgive me my pack and don't be afraid of the rouges.' My mind speaks trying to be humble as I fall forward my eyes closing as I fall to the ground.

"Alpha..." Cris's distance voice rings in my ears as the last thing I heard before I fall into darkness.

'I'm sorry Mello.'

No ones P.O.V.

"Alpha! Cris calls as the group stops as soon as their alpha started falling forward. Cris swoops down and with the help of the others he gets Near onto his, in wolf form, back. "Hang in there alpha." He speaks softly then he dashes through the woods heading for the orphanage with the others hot on his heels.

They rush to get their beloved alpha to the nurse before it's too late and their hearts skip a few beats out of fear.

Near's P.O.V.

I start to see some flashes of my life as I stand here in darkness.

The time me and Mello met at a young age and we were imprinted by each other just like that while our parents probably shared knowing looks since me and Mello were so lost in each other's gazes… and well each other in general as much as children can.

My time going into alpha training with Mello and rough housing with Mello to practice said moves while the alpha male before us, who also happens to be Mello's father, watches telling us something's that will help in our practice fighting.

Mello really takes after his father but that's mostly in wolf form while he has his mothers face in human form.

I see the time where my parents died and I was really young. I was really sad but Mello was right by my side and stuck with me as he helped work me through the deep sadness.

Then the time in which Mello's parents died a few years later and it was just like when I had lost my parents but our roles became reversed.

My time playing with Mello when we were younger and our pack was arriving to the orphanage making sure to keep human suspicion to a minimum.

Then there's the time Mello and I first shared a kiss promising to be together forever.

Mello…

As the memories go by all my mind can think of is Mello and my eyes tunnel to every memory with him in it no matter if it is even a small glimpse in the background.

"I love you Mello." I whisper to no one and I shut my eyes tightly as I wish for this to be just a dream so I can awaken in Mello's arms safe and warm.

….. Is that… A light?

Things are changing…. Why do I feel like I am lying in my wolf form lying somewhere….?

Am I going to the legendary paradise said to be given to all those animals that have passed away?

I don't want to open my eyes at first so I groan very softly and the chirping of late afternoon birds sound in my ears. I open my eyes half way then blink a few times as my blurry vision starts to get clearer a little slowly. I am in some room…. I think…. I can't really tell and being disoriented I glance around feeling stiff but almost numb especially where my wounds are or if this is paradise then were…. Though true paradise in with Mello.

"Ah you're awake." A female's voice echoes around the room and into my ears making them perk up slightly to show I heard her by the small twitch upwards with my ears. I try to figure out where exactly the one that spoke is standing.

My body starts to feel as soon as I notice a figure so I collapse back onto the bed.

Mello's P.O.V.

I look to where Angel was killed and I see a bunch of people seeming to help work on the farm since no one else seems to be able to. I keep my ears perked and I glance around trying to judge which way Alex and the others ran since exposing myself right at this moment is risky in human form or not. I glance to some bushes just a little away from me and I look only to find a slightly older black and white cat with wise old green eyes comes out.

He obviously has no home but how ruffled he is but he looks up to me with kindness. "You here to find territory too?" He asks.

I move closer to him then I sit in front of him facing him as he sits down as well. "I am actually here from the group earlier. I am their leader so I came to scoop the area out as best as I can before heading back." I tell him.

"I see." The cat nods slightly. "I appreciate that you are understanding since usually our kind don't mix. Wolf and cat… Well let me tell you about the territory. My owners gave me the name Bear before they left to someplace by a strange car with lights on it." He introduces himself and turns so his side is facing me with his front facing the farm just beyond the bushes. "Now listen here youngster. The territory has a good mixture of field and forest. It is not commonly disturbed by humans and there is many different places for a pack to set up camp." He looks up the sky. "I tried living there on my own but there's too much space for little ol' me. You as a pack will have the capabilities to be much better suited for said place."

"It sounds like a good place. How do we find it?" I ask and turn to face the same way he is.

After getting the information from Bear I thank him and stand up.

"I need to get back to my pack. Thank you for helping us." I say politely.

"Say youngling." Bear looks to me. "Give me a ride to just before the field. Will you?"

I nod and crouch letting him climb on. "Now stay on but don't dig your claws into me." I tell him as I stand.

"No worries mate. I have no claws. Something went wrong with them so my human got them removed." He assures me.

"Alright. Then hang tight." I begin heading in the direction I came with Bear on my back this time.

We exchange casual conversation as I take us back.

"So do you have a mate?" Bear curiously questions.

"Yeah. A real beautiful mate. My whole world and the most beautiful. My one and only." I can't help but brag about Near. "His fur is as white as the freshly fallen snow and I swear sometimes in the sun his appearance gives off the most beautiful shine though I see it almost all the time."

Bear smiles as I speak, I can feel it in his gaze. "Sounds like you've been imprinted or so I've gathered from other wolves I have run into in the past." He lets out a soft purr. "That's very sweet. He sounds really beautiful."

"Yeah. He is. He's also caring, sweet, kind, thinks of the pack and he is just all around perfect." I sigh softly almost in dreamland but I focus enough to keep on going without crashing into a tree or something.

"A nice boy." Bear agrees. "What does it feel like to have a mate?" He asks.

"Wonderful doesn't even begin to describe it." I inform him. "Have you really never experienced having a mate?" I slightly glance back to him.

"I have thought about it. There is a nice female about my age in a human's home not too far from where you'll be dropping me off. I have been debating on asking her." He admits glancing off to the side opposite of the direction my head is slightly facing at the moment.

I smile softly seeing the dreamy look on his face. "Go for it. If you lose her then it is possible you might lose her forever. If she's your intended mate then don't lose her." I advise and I look back to where I am going as we near where I will be dropping him off.

His gaze on the back of my head is felt by me. "Thank you young one. I promise to try." He pauses and looks up noticing we are about ten maybe twenty steps away from where I'll be dropping him off. He waits till we reach the spot before speaking again. "Ah we are here."

I lower myself and I let him off.

He hops off and turns to me. "Thank you so much young one." He says gratefully. "Perhaps when you pass through we will meet again. I can tell you're a wonderful alpha looking out for your pack and mate. Well I'll see you maybe when you and your pack come through." He leaves with that.

"Thanks and bye." I say as I watch as he leaves in the direction to the side, to the field area, of where I need to be heading. I turn my head to the right direction and I crouch slightly to make sure I get a good speed so I can get back to Near being that it'll probably be late evening to night by the time I get back as the sun sets. I dash off and my paws barely seem to pound on the ground and the wind rippling through my fur as I run. I won't stop unless absolutely necessary. I want to be back with MY Near as soon as possible.

The journey there seemed to pass by in a blur until I find myself slowing as I approach where the forest ends just before going onto the area of the orphanage.

I pause a moment only to change to human form then I dash to get to the orphanage as I ignore my panting so I can keep going. I make it and I open the front gates in the moonlight then I somewhat skip towards the orphanage's building as I hum 'I am going to see Near again.' Over and over. I make it to the double door front entrance and I open it going inside. I glance around at the inside of the orphanage that can be seen from the front entrance and as expected it's lit by lights turned on overhead. I close one of the front doors behind me as I only needed to open one of the kind of big double doors to get inside. I notice some human children but I don't spot any members of the pack though it is possible none of them just happen to be at the front entrance area at the moment. I guess I was kind of hoping Near would be here to greet me back home with a big happy welcome home like in a fantasy where me and him share a kiss after…. I guess that is actually a fantasy though huh? I guess I'll settle for getting a welcome home kiss instead once I find him. I walk in and head up towards the bedrooms wondering if the day went by smoothly for my beloved. I stop walking as I almost run into a wolf in training… that looks like she had been in a fight…. I wonder if the pups were trying to make rankings amongst themselves again. "Had a rough time with the other pups?" I gently ask getting a small flashback of when me and Near used to do that as pups with the other pups.

Though back then our names where different then what we go by now at the moment but now that I think about it maybe we can have an option to go back to the names we were given by our parents before Whammy's.

I snap back to reality as my memory thinks of Near before Whammy's and his real name. I want to see him!

The girl pup in front of me has brown hair that starts to fade to blonde as it grows longer, starting at about shoulder length, and she keeps complaining if her hair is cut shorter than so the tips are resting against the top of her chest as for whatever it is almost like she is obsessed with having hair that long or longer. She has brown eyes.

Her mother had blonde hair and her father had brown hair so I guess that's where she gets her hair kind of.

She has a sister who is her identical twin… or well had….. a man who happened to get lost in the woods inside our territory shot her parents as well as sister but she managed to escape.

We found the bodies and confirmed it was a gun shot that killed them each.

Her sister's name was Lu lu.

She looks up to me with guilty eyes as the rest on my face.

I blink and become worried wondering if everything is alright. "Tia? Is everything alright?" I crouch to try to be more on her level of height. I watch her eyes and a few tears come to her eyes.

"I'm sorry alpha." She sniffles. "I am so sorry alpha." She wipes her eyes with the back of her sleeves on her long sleeved pink shirt.

"It's ok. What happened? Can you tell me?" I rest a gentle hand on her shoulder to try to help her calm down so she can tell me what happened.

She nods softly and sniffles again. "It's my fault. He told me not to worry about it but…." She looks down as a few more tears slip from her eyes. "Well when we were fighting the rouges and the other group from our pack, not from the patrol I was on, came to help and they joined in the fight. I was weak and I was going to be killed by one of the rouges when Near jumped in front of me taking the hit instead." She trembles slightly and my eyes widen slightly as it starts to click of what happened but I don't want to believe it.

Oh dear god please don't let him be… be….

I look to her desperately needing answers. "What happened after that?! Where is he!? Is he ok!?" I know I should be also thinking of the pack however my mate that is my world since the first day I laid eyes on him causing an imprint to happen is now what sounds like in trouble or…. Or…. Or…. I can't finish that thought. I wait and I silently beg her for answers.

"He's in the nurses office with the others that need to be there. The ones that didn't have any too serious injuries were allowed to go. I don't know how he is but Cris and Nick brought him back unconscious." Tia responds. "Please forgive me alpha."

"You're not to blame." I say quietly but my expression shows relief then I begin to start to feel very dark or evil as I go over painful ways to kill whoever did this to him.

Tia's eyes rest on me as she witnesses my mood swing. "Thank you alpha."

I look to her and nod allowing my dark or evil feeling to drop for now. I stand and I rush off heading straight for the nurses office not slowing in my step at all.

Hold on Near! I'm coming!

AN:

Hey guys!

Sorry it may seem like I haven't updated but I got busy and I didn't have time to write but when I did have time then I got lazy. So terribly sorry if it's been awhile since I last posted.

Well this chapter seems pretty good so I hope you enjoyed it and see you guys next chapter!

Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Imprinting.

Near's P.O.V.

I am in my wolf form laying on a bed in the nurses office with my wounds bandaged up. I feel weak, sleepy but I don't feel as in pain as I expected.

The nurse must have given me pain killers to help with that. She gently rests a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You need to rest. You took quite the hit."

"Don't worry about the pack alpha." Cris comes over. "We lost no one to the rouges and as beta I will take care of the pack until Mihael gets back or you get well enough to take over again. Whichever comes first." He bows his head respectively.

I nod softly in agreement to what he said as well as saying my thanks then I close my eyes but I can't sleep. I shift to human form and I try to sleep in human form but I still find I stay awake but my eye lids feel heavy.

Mello's P.O.V.

I burst into the nurses office and I instantly look around for my love. I spot him in human form laying on a bed but he sits up a little when he notices me.

He has bandages on his wounds including the white bandage wrapped around his neck obviously to help stop the bleeding from the wound there and to help heal said wound.

I rush over to his side and grab his hand. "Nate. Nate my love I'm so glad you're alright." I hug him gently as to not hurt him. I don't notice I have called him by his real name but he has never been bothered by it, when I call him by his real name, anyways.

He snuggles to me obviously still weak from his wound but his actions still speak the words he didn't say.

I smile as he closes his eyes content to be with me as he starts to drift off to sleep in my arms.

"That's good. He needs all the rest he can." The nurse says coming over to us as Near slips off into dream land.

I look to her for a moment before looking back to Near and I lay him gently onto the bed with his head resting on the pillow. I pull the covers over his body to gently drape on his neck as he sleeps. "He will recover soon right?" I ask the nurse while keeping my eyes on Near's sleeping face. "I hate seeing him like this."

The nurse gives me an assuring smile. "Do not worry. His recovery is going smoothly and in no time he will be back to normal."

I smile happy to hear that. "That's good." I tell her. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up from Near's face only to find that it is Cris.

He also is a little wounded but otherwise ok. "Welcome home alpha." He says.

"How's the pack?" I ask him gesturing for him to follow me as I don't want to risk waking Near. I want to be with Near but I also have to remember that now that I am sure Near will be alright I still am the alpha of the pack so even if I have to force myself to walk away from Near for now then my duties as alpha will not be neglected…. Besides it's best I am not around to bug him by maybe grabbing his hand only to accidently wake him… I don't want to deprive him of the rest he needs to get better as I want my mate back to normal as soon as possible. I'll go back to him a little later to make sure I don't accidently wake him.

We walk down the hall and talk.

"The pack is good. It was like you were still here with us. No one was lost in the battle against the rouges and I doubt they'll be returning to the territory any time soon." He reports to me.

I nod. "Yes that makes sense." I can't get my mind off of Near but what do you expect! My mate is hurt and I have to force myself to not run back to him as I don't want to accidently wake him when he needs rest. I know I won't easily be able to focus on my duties but I have to do my best.

Matt is up ahead talking to a wounded but alright Thunder. He looks to me and Cris for a moment almost as if wanting to challenge me but at the same time knowing what will happen so he hesitates.

I give him a glare making him quickly look away as me and Cris pass by him and Thunder. I still can't believe that we have to turn him into a member of our pack, also possibly losing my mate, tomorrow.

It makes me want to kill him but I can't as the council will most likely kill me or kill Near right in front of me as punishment if I do so me and Cris keep walking.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?" I ask Cris and he nods.

"We are. We have confirmed the two you alphas chose to be a part of it this year other than the pack." Cris confirms. "And we are ready to move in on the three of them as soon as it is time and you or Near give us the command."

"Good. Though this is one Blood moon festival I am not looking forward to." I looked forward to the blood moon festival because it was fun and we got to expand our pack with one more thus giving us a new pack member and a new friend. I know that this year it is going to be the worst blood moon festival because this year I may be losing my mate to that pest that should have never been born!

The pest that is staring at me as I walk away… specifically he is checking me out.

I look over my shoulder sending him a death glare and when his eyes meet mine his eyes widen then he turns away to look back to Thunder. I turn back to look where I am going with a soft growl.

I swear if he ever steps out of line again then I will make sure he is punished enough to not be able to walk for months or well probably for the rest of his life he'll have to live with help walking or with a limp.

He has no right to take Nears place or step out of line just because the council decides he is to possibly to take Near's place.

No one can ever replace Near! NO ONE!

No ones P.O.V.

The next day is a busy day for the pack at Whammy's house orphanage as the time of nine am begins to approach.

The pack has already taken the other two, the other two humans that have been chosen this year other than Matt, to where the Blood moon festival will be taking place as they get ready.

The Blood moon festival will hopefully go over well this year like it has for other years for the pack.

Near has been trying to walk around more as he knows that being there keeps the pack feeling like they can be strong if their alphas are all there.

Mello is worried about Near but he wants the council to see that trying to replace Near just will not work and that Near is the perfect alpha. He also supports his mate all the way through things as they are imprinted mates and love each other more than the world.

Alex has been trying to help too as he keeps trying to make the alpha's, as well as Angel, proud by doing his best in his position as second beta but it is obvious to everyone that he has depression from losing his mate.

No one blames him though and they all try to be supportive, after all that's what the good wolf packs and good families do for each other.

"It's almost time." Mello says glancing to the time as Near sits down for a moment.

"Yeah it is." Near agrees watching Mello. "You need to meet Matt soon to take him to the location."

"I know." Mello sighs softly. "But I honestly want to bite his balls off then rip him to shreds so the birds can pick him apart." He growls slightly then he sits next to Near.

Near puts a hand onto Mello's shoulder getting the blonde to look to Near only for Near's hand move to Mello's hand so the two hold hands while Near rests his head on his shoulder. "I can come with you if you want." He tells his love.

Mello pecks Near on the forehead. "It will be nice but I don't want you to tire yourself out by walking too much right now. I want to make sure you will be alright."

Near giggles softly. "Oh Mello you silly." He says between giggles. "I'll be alright because I have you."

Mello smiles widely and leans down kissing Near on the lips. "I love you."

Near kisses back. "I love you too."

Cris comes into the nurses office. "Alphas we are ready to take Matt to the location if you want and we are ready to begin at your command." He reports.

Mello looks over to Cris. "Alright. You and Thunder bring Matt. He'll be at the soccer field for nine. I'll be going with Near to the location. We must begin as soon as possible since we have a bit to cover for this."

Cris bows respectfully. "Yes alpha." He then leaves.

"Show time." Near says.

Beyond's P.O.V.

I walk through the town for a bit.

The wolf pack is having their little festival of theirs and which leaves me with nothing to do… though I haven't been able to even think of much other than meeting that person again.

I haven't been able to think of much other than the vampire I say that day.

Then that's when I catch a whiff of his scent.

My body turns on to high alert and I instantly follow it wanting to see him again.

Maybe even meet him.

I turn a corner and I skid to a stop as I spot him ahead. My heart races slightly and it feels warm as well as fuzzy. I want to get closer so that's what I do and I can't take my eyes off of him.

He suddenly turns around and his sea blue eyes meet my red eyes.

I gasp slightly as all air leaves my lungs in a rush once our eyes meet. I can feel a link connecting me to him and I feel as if he has just become my entire life. I also somewhat feel like I am soaring or well like I can fly and I don't want to be apart from him. I want to protect him from anything and everything. I especially want to make him happy. I try to speak but it feels like I am chocking on a chicken wing like I can't find my voice to truly speak.

He also seems affected and a small light pink blush is on his face.

I swallow harshly and I wonder what is happening to me.

Could this be what it feels like to be imprinted? Is he my intended mate? Would he even accept me? What do I do if he doesn't? What's the best way to impress him?

I try to stop my thoughts as they just lead to more questions, so I try instead to speak again. "H-h…" I clear my throat to try to make my words come out nicely. "Hello there." I greet. "What's your name? My name is Beyond Birthday. But you can call me B or BB." I introduce myself.

He looks me up and down for a moment before his eyes meet mine again. "My names Always After. If you want you can call me A." He introduces himself.

Oh dear god! I think I have died only to go to heaven then come back here again just by hearing his voice!

"That is a very beautiful voice and name." I compliment moving a little closer to him.

He glances to the side with a small blush on his face. "Oh well thanks. You too." He says then looks back to my face.

I smile. "Say want to join me for a bite to eat? Maybe a nice walk? Whatever you want to do?"

He smiles and lets out a soft joyful laugh. "you're sweet. Right now wasn't the best timing but I definitely would like to see you again." He admits.

"Whenever works best for you I will be waiting." I tell him making him smile a little wider.

"Then I'll see you soon." He says walking in a half circle around me in a flirty way before smirking very slightly in his smile then dashes away.

I fist pump the air.

Score one for me!

I wonder just how soon I can make his soon into.

No one's P.O.V.

Always watches Beyond from around a corner in curiosity. He smiles and softly lets out a breathy laugh as he see BB fist pump the air like he just won something or something is going really well for him.

BB looks thoughtful almost in a dreamy kind of way as he walks away not knowing that Always is still watching him though he probably knows but doesn't want to cause any problems for Always by trying to find him at this moment.

Always moves away from the wall and though his heart longs to be back with BB he still walks away. "How soon can I make the soon into?" He wonders out loud. He's never ever needed anyone else and certainly has never ever felt anything like this but he is pretty sure it may possibly have something to do with imprinting… though he cannot be one hundred percent certain but as the seconds pass the percentage of an imprint rise drastically. "Is this what an imprint feels like?" He brings his hands to where his heart should be as he seems to cup that area with his hands. "It feels wonderful. I never truly thought it would feel like this." He sighs softly in happiness and bliss.

AN:

Half asleep yesterday but wrote another story. Slightly half asleep today and wrote this story.

Great ain't it? XD

Well hope you like this chapter and I will continue working.

See you next time!

Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The blood moon festival.

Matt's P.O.V.

So much is going on and right now I curse my short attention span.

There is quite a bit of the residents going around getting ready for something but when I try to follow one to find out what I get distracted by another one.

I sigh as the residents that were getting ready suddenly start to dissipate, leaving to somewhere. I glance to the clock and…. I NEED TO GO MEET MELLO! I rub my hands together. "Let's see if I can take this nicely into sex." I say to myself then I rush out to go to the meeting place.

Waiting there is Cris and Thunder making me wonder why they are there.

I walk over to them wondering if maybe Mello sent them and is waiting with a sexy surprise for me.

Thunder greets me. "Hey! Matty! You made it!" He smiles but it seems a little forced almost.

"Let's get going." Cris says turning towards the forest. "Our alpha's will not appreciate making them and the pack wait. Follow us Matt." He then takes the lead to the forest, going a little fast, with me and Thunder following.

"What's going on?" I ask Thunder.

"IT's the blood moon festival. It's a special festival every pack holds every year." Thunder informs me. "It's a time for us to be able to get a boost in our numbers since there is always death each year not to mention unknown how many pups will be born."

"How does the festival work?" I question further.

"You'll see." Thunder says.

"We're here." Cris speaks up and we come out into a clearing where the pack has gathered and there is a giant boulder in one area that looks perfect for an alpha to address the pack.

I spot Near sitting on a part of the boulder that has some moss on it and has enough space for one person to sit there as human form.

He has his bandaged wounds from the fight and for the first time I actually get a look at how he is after hearing rumors of what happened.

I can't believe how brutal the fights can be. I also spot Mello staying close to him. I guess it makes sense since they are mates, it's easy to tell when you put the pieces together but I never really thought about it till now, but I'm still jealous of Near having Mello as his mate. I wonder if there is a way to get them to separate.

Cris goes over to Mello and Near briefly speaking to them.

I turn and notice two residents tied to trees gaffed and unable to escape while looking confused as well as terrified. I'm pretty sure they are not pack members so were they forced to come and if so why?

One of them is a brown haired boy that his hair styled in the emo way and his clothes are dark skinny jeans with black socks and a black t-shirt. His eyes are green with brown spots in them.

The other is a strawberry blonde male with hair that is a little messily cut so his bangs are short then it gets longer till the hair on the back of his head reaches to the bottom of his neck, though he has it so it looks good. His skin is paler than the other human but his eyes a striking light blue color. His clothing consists of a slightly dark blue tank top with baggy tan shorts that reach his knees and is only being held up by a black belt that has skulls made out of small circular gems as the repeating pattern. He has on blue sandals with no socks.

Thunder rests a hand on my shoulder. "Ignore them for now." He tells me. "They'll be important later. Come on it'll be starting soon so we should get you knowing the others a little." He leads me away to go into the pack. "Where to start?" He glances around. "Well you have your omega's which are the lowest ranking wolves. If you're not careful when getting your position then you could end up there." He stops and points out some pack members that seem to be more of the outsiders of the pack and the ones that are just jokers of the pack.

It's obvious they are low ranking especially how they keep their tails down, except when they wag, when they sometimes transform to wolves as the play together. It's also obvious that the pack still cares for them not matter that they are on the lowest ranking.

I really hope I don't get stuck there.

"Moving on." Thunder leads me away from the omegas. "Cris is the beta which means he is in second command right under our alphas who I'm sure you know are Mello and Near." He says and leads me towards a male who has a sad atmosphere but with the support of his pack he may be ok. "That there is Alex. He lost his pregnant mate not too long ago. Alex is second beta meaning he'll become beta if anything happens to Cris."

I nod softly as I glance to Mello but je and Near are gone from where I saw them leaving Cris to stand there head high to show a high position. "Where'd they go?" I wonder to myself.

Suddenly a blonde wolf steps up onto the boulder where he can address the pack.

Is that Mello?

The blonde wolf glances back and a white wolf comes up right beside the blonde wolf only to lay down with its front legs slightly hanging off the boulder but keeps its head high.

The blonde one looks strong, powerful and a total alpha.

The white one is star struck beautiful and still looks strong.

I'm pretty sure those two are Mello and Near.

The blonde, who watched his mate till his mate was settled, looks back to the rest of the pack only to tilt his head back letting out a howl.

The pack goes quiet and turns attentively to the two wolves on the boulder.

The blonde wolf starts talking…. But I can't understand him…

No one's P.O.V.

"Pack of the Cross." Mello begins. "It is once again the time for the blood moon festival." He glances around at the pack that are watching him and Near. "Matt step forward." He watches the red head as the pack glances to said red head.

Matt looks a little confused and suddenly Thunder quickly whispers something to Matt who glances to Thunder for a moment before turning back to the boulder. He starts walking forward till he stands in front of the boulder but where Mello and Near can see him.

Mello glares slightly at him then looks up to the sky. "By the power of the moon and the power invested in me as alpha of the pack of the Cross in this moment of the blood moon festival allow Matt to be turned into a wolf." He looks back down after speaking the words that will turn Matt into a wolf and gives a small nod.

Cris goes over to Matt handing him a small glass bottle of blood. "Drink the blood of a wolf and become a part of this pack." He speaks clearly knowing his lines then he goes back to his place he was standing at before.

If the special saying done by an alpha is not said then the transformation will not work with the exception of loners though it is rare for loners to change a human since loners prefer to be alone.

The blood comes from one or both alphas themselves, or the loner, so the newly transformed wolf is marked as a part of the pack by a small change in scent that is unique for each pack.

The scents can only be sniffed out by wolves or other animals with a good sense of smell except humans cannot notice the change the scent. Each scent is unique telling those who smell it which pack or loner they are from, though the scents themselves are difficult to describe it's something that you just know whne you smell it.

Matt looks a little doubtful at the small glass bottle but with one glance to the alphas of the pack he opens the bottle. He hesitantly drinks the blood then after a moment his eyes widen as the change begins. He drops the glass bottle with the cork that held it closed but it landed on the moss so it didn't break. He closes his eyes and raises his hands to his hair gripping it as he bends over.

The first transformation is painful for the human but they feel better when it is done and it becomes the same like those born into a pack though those born into a pack can transform perfectly fine without pain since their birth. The first transformation is also a little slower than regular transformations.

Matt falls to his knees and he lets out a scream as his body begins turning into a wolf. His legs and arms change to wolf legs with paws then his tail comes out. His body begins to shift and his muzzle appears along with his ears coming out.

It goes on for almost a minute until he is now a red furred wolf.

He is slightly curled up on the ground and slightly shakily gets up as the pain fades seconds after his transformation. He looks up to Mello and Near with his green eyes that are showing since his goggles stayed on his human form like they are supposed to along with his clothes. He glances around at the pack as they all transform into wolf form only to tilt their heads back in howls to welcome the newly changed wolf.

Mello lets this go on for a few moments, since the alphas don't have to howl with the pack at this point in the blood moon festival since it's only mandatory for the other members of the pack, then he lets out a loud powerful howl to get the pack quiet once again. He lowers his head to the proper angle as the pack quiets down and watches him and Near once again.

Near moves to a sitting position keeping his head high to show outsiders he is also an alpha alongside Mello. "Pack of the Cross we have welcomed Matt into our ranks and now it is time for the oath." He looks to Matt as Mello sits down.

Matt is watching Near a little shocked at the sudden change especially that now he can fully understand wolves.

"Matt. As a new member to the pack of the Cross do you swear your loyalty to the pack and that you will look out for the pack like a family?" Near demands.

Matt glances back at the pack over his shoulder as they look expectant to him. He looks back to Near. "I-I swear." He says.

Near continues on upon hearing this. "Do you swear to always follow the pack laws and to always follow the rules that will be taught to you today?"

Matt nods. "I swear!" He says a little more confident.

"Finally. The council oath." Near says still watching Matt. "Do solemnly swear to never lie when it comes to the council?"

Matt stands straight trying to look proud. "I do." He says.

Mello and Near finish the last part together. "Then as the alphas of the pack of the Cross you are now officially a member of the pack of the Cross."

The pack howls and this time Mello and Near join in.

Matt joins in as well and after they are done the pack gathers around Matt to greet him, to learn more about him as well as to start teaching him the ways of a wolf.

Near lays back down on the boulder making Mello glance to him.

"Are you alright?" Mello asks his mate.

Near looks to him meeting his gaze. "Yeah I just need to lie down for a moment." He assures his mate.

Mello leans down and rubs their muzzles together. "Alright my love. Take all the time you need."

Near returns the gesture.

Mello gives Near a loving smile in which Near also returns and Mello lays down next to Near.

The pack starts to break up so they aren't confusing Matt with everything at once instead helping him learn things one thing at a time.

Hunting stuff, fighting which involves some rough housing to help train him, the pack ways and everything else he needs to know.

Mello and Near stay on the boulder since the pack is doing good enough training Matt on their own so the two alphas watch while also having a little time to just chat.

This goes on till the sun starts to set getting closer and closer to night time as the sky darkens.

Mello then stands up and howls making the pack look back to him. "It is time for the hunt." He announces. "Release the humans."

Two female wolves, a brown one with kind amber eyes and a ginger one with deep brown eyes, go over to the humans and take the gags off carefully only to throw said gags on the ground then they bite the ropes so they no longer hold the humans to the trees.

The two humans dash into the forest terrified for their lives.

"Hunt!" Mello commands and the pack is off with Matt being a little hesitant at first then follows the pack to start hunting the two humans.

The two humans that are being hunted are two instead of one so they feed all of the pack and are great practice for the new wolf to learn to hunt.

Mello looks to Near who gets up and they turn walking off the boulder. "Are you alright enough to do this?" Mello asks his love.

Near nods. "I can do it. I'll make sure to take it easy if needed." He assures Mello.

Mello licks Near's muzzle in a kiss then they quickly follow the pack but Mello makes sure the pace isn't too fast for Near.

They catch up with the pack and the pack have slowed down since the humans have slowed down out of breath.

Mello and Near stay in the front area of the pack as they stay crouched behind bushes watching the two humans look around to try to see if they can see any of the wolves.

Mello looks to the side at the wolves on the opposite side Near is on and gestures with his head for them to go around to have the two more trapped, Near does the same but on the other side.

The two alpha mates look to each other with happiness and determination only to turn back to the two humans with Alex and Cris flanking them.

The humans are still scared but they think they are safe for now so they try to figure out where to go.

Mello and Near wait until the pack is in place then they tense ready to give the signal to get their prey.

Cris and Alex tense waiting for the signal to get the two humans that are their prey.

Mello and Near give each other a last glance then they flick their tails only to bolt forward.

The pack following not even a second after as the signal may not have been seen by all pack members at once but once the alphas are bolting forward as well as the rest of the pack then they know the signal was given.

The two humans scream and try to get away but they are jumped on by wolves in an instant. The two fight, scream and call for help as they are attacked by the pack that are working together to bring them to death.

Mello puts his front paws on the brown haired human's chest while some other wolves keep the humans arms and legs from attacking Mello. He looks to Matt who had joined in but is waiting with the rest of the pack as the alphas get first hand at prey meat when eating and they can take charge of hunting including the time of killing the prey. "Kill him." He orders Matt.

Matt looks down at the human who looks pleadingly at the wolves. He looks back to Mello who is staring at him with a look that makes Matt know there is no room for argument. He moves forward until he stands next to the human. He looks down at the human as the human watches with fearful as well as pleading eyes. He lowers his jaws towards the humans throat and hesitates a moment before closing his jaws onto the human's throat digging his teeth in as the human screams from the pain until he is dead. Matt rears back a little after it is done since the blood had filled his mouth when he bit down and the scent of blood flooded his nostrils so much stronger than before when the pack were working together to bring the humans down.

Mello gets off the human and the wolves back off from the dead body waiting till Mello lets them eat it. He looks back to the other human as his mate finishes off the humans life only for the wolves at that body to back off as well.

Near looks to Mello then they turn to the humans bodies and start eating till they are content so they back off allowing the pack to move in to have their share of the food. The two alphas move off to the side and Mello sits on the grass while Near lays down.

"Mello." Near speaks up after a few seconds.

Mello looks to Near. "Yes Near?"

Near looks up to Mello. "We'll need to start moving soon but we also need to continue trying." He says the last part a touch softer as it's such a big thing.

Mello leans down and nuzzles the top of Nears head. "But you're still hurt my love. We can wait a little bit more till you're healed more."

"Mello." Near tilts his head up give Mello's muzzle a lick. "I trust you to take care of me."

Mello closes his eyes and lays down on the ground with his tail moving to rest on Nears. "If that is what you wish. But you have to tell me to stop if your wounds start to hurt or if you can't keep going. Promise that."

"I swear I will Mello." Near assures his mate.

The two nuzzle each other lovingly.

Though Mello is still worried about hurting his mate especially with Near still being wounded he wants to keep his mate at his side and he knows that they have to do it.

The pack buries the remains of the humans that are left over after every wolf is content.

The moon is high in the sky and now the pack heads back to Whammy's changing to human form before exiting the woods.

The pack can hold their own celebration to celebrate the new pack member in the form of a party but after the eating of the two humans they hunted the blood moon festival's mandatory stuff is over.

Mello looks to Matt. "Remember what you have been told and taught. You will know your rank in the pack soon by the way the pack acts to you." He then follows his mate into Whammy's with Matt watching him go.

The pack head in and while some of the pack do have a party, making sure to keep it outside so they don't bug those sleeping, to celebrate a successful blood moon festival Matt joins the party though he was hoping to follow Mello however Cris told him to leave the alphas alone.

Cris made sure to speak in a tone that Matt could feel the authority Cris has over Matt so that Matt will follow orders.

Thunder throws an arm around Matt with a drink in his other hand, non-alcohol since they know they may be leaving tomorrow thus it is no time to be getting drunk. "Come on Matt let's go check out the girls that came here and see if we can find a mate." He leads Matt into the pack members that stayed for the party they decided to have. Thunder himself may not have had an imprint with anyone yet but he is being patient in waiting for it to happen.

Meanwhile…..

Mello closes the door behind himself and his mate. He can see Near fine in the moonlight of the moon shining through the window and Near is more of an angel than ever. He goes over to his platinum haired mate and wraps his arms around Near's waist from behind.

Near looks to Mello and they share a kiss both of their eyes closed as their lips mold together.

Mello nibbles the bottom of Near's lip asking for entrance which Near happily grants.

Their tongues battle for dominance but Near ends up submitting control to Mello as the blonde leads them towards the bed while having one eye open a small bit to see where he is going.

Mello breaks the kiss long enough to turn Near around then to gently place him on the bed. He crawls over top of Near looking down at his love as their half lidded lustful mixed with loving eyes.

They kiss again this time going straight to making out.

Mello's hands start to slide up Near's shirt lifting it up as his hands slide further up to Near's chest.

Near lets out a soft moan into the kiss from Mello's touch.

Mello's hands play with Near's nipples gently making Near moan a little louder, though it is muffled by the kiss, and the blonde feels Nears legs move so his knees are resting on Mello's hips so Mello is laying between Nears legs. The blonde kisses the mostly albino boy a little harder at this.

Near raises one hand to tangle in Mello's hair as the blonde's skillful tongue steals the two year younger boy's breath away. His other hand rests on Mello's back between his shoulder blades only to grip Mello's shirt.

Mello's hands start unbuttoning Near's shirt while he grinds against Near making them both moan heatedly. He gets his lovers white shirt off gently lifting Near's body to get the piece of clothing fully off of Near then throws it to somewhere on the bedroom floor before gently letting him lay back on the bed.

Near breaks the kiss gasping for air for a moment but as Mello wonders if he's doing too much to his love that's when Near's hips shoot up to press their erections together making the blonde grunt in pleasured surprise. "Please… Mello…" Near pants out and his hands move to the front of Mello's shirt tugging it lightly as he urges Mello to take it off.

Mello lifts himself from Near to take off his own shirt letting it join Near's shirt before putting himself back on top of Near giving his mates lips a small quick kiss.

Near rests his hands on Mello's chest as he leans up stealing another quick kiss when Mello breaks the other quick kiss. His hands start sliding over Mello's body mapping out familiar territory with his touch making Mello emit soft moans that make Near more eager to continue pleasing his mate.

Mello's hands trail down Near's body softly making the slightly younger boy shiver in anticipation. The blonde's devious hands slide to Near's hips then they slide down till they grip the mostly albino boy's ass. He squeezes his mate's ass causing Near to moan softly and buck his hips up causing enough friction between their raging erections for both of them to emit moans feeling like their bodies are covered in a fire of passion.

Near's hands go to the top of Mello's pants and plays with the button not yet opening Mello's pants.

Mello presses a kiss onto the part of Near's neck not covered in bandage and is not injured. His hands can't keep off of Near's ass at the moment and everytime he squeezes Near's ass, making sure to be gentle with his mate, Near's hips will either buck up to press their erections together or he will buck into Mello's touch. The blonde moves his lips to Near's ear and licks the shell of Near's ear before taking the others ear lobe into his mouth sucking gently getting a delicious moan from the one under him.

Near finally undoes the button on Mello's pants and he grips the zipper pulling it down opening Mello's pants to take this foreplay further.

Mello allows Near to do this as he gives Near's body some attention with kissing making sure to not go too far down so Near can still reach is black pants as they start to be slid off of him. He helps Near get his pants off letting the mostly albino boy throw them off somewhere in the darkness then Mello lets out a low possessive yet loving growl. "You are wearing too much clothing for this." He says with his tone staying in the growl. He is left with only his black boxers while Near still has his pants on.

Near gives Mello a smile and plays with the hem of Mello's boxers as he leans up whispering seductively in Mello's ear. "Then strip me naked."

Mello shivers softly at the words and his erection twitches in anticipation of what is coming. He quickly rips off Near's pants, making sure not to actually rip them, throwing them to join his own pants then he cups Near through his white boxers making Near moan as well as arch into his hand.

Near moans a little louder as Mello strokes him through his boxers. He then suddenly pushes Mello off so the blonde is now laying slightly propped up by the headboard of the bed.

Mello looks to Near wondering if his mate is alright then is assured when Near moves to straddle his hips.

Near deviously rubs his ass against Mello's erection getting a slightly strangled moan from his mate as the blonde's erection starts leaking precum that gets onto his boxers. He gives Mello a kiss as he takes off Mello's boxers leaving the other naked.

Mello quickly gets rid of Near's own boxers then his fingers start to gently dance around Near's entrance. "Are you alright?" He wants to make sure before they continue even further.

Near nods. "Yes. Please Mello." His hands tangle into Mello's hair as he grips some blonde strands. "Take me." He whispers with a voice that's husky with love and lust.

Mello smirks moving up to mouth at the same area of Near's neck he kissed just a little earlier and he slides two fingers into Near's entrance.

Near moans a little loudly at the attention and he moves his arms to wrap around Mello's neck as his body arches into Mello's own while Mello's fingers thrust in and out of his entrance.

Mello adds a third finger and begins stretching Near as he leaves a hickey on Near's neck. His eyes and ears drink in every little thing that Near does, says or moans while keeping alert for signs that his mate needs to stop.

Near moves his body closer to Mello and he tilts his head down so his breath softly tickles Mello's ear but still allows Mello access to his neck. He moves down as soon as Mello's mouth let's go of his neck and, as the blonde watches, he brings his mouth to level with Mello's erection giving the tip a small lick scooping some of Mello's precum onto his tounge swallowing it.

Mello moans and moves his fingers faster inside of Near as they prepare each other for what is coming.

Near takes his mate's erection into his mouth and starts sucking as he takes more into his mouth.

Mello throws his head back in a moan and bucks his hips up without thinking.

Near feels a quick sharp pain when the head of Mello's erection hits the back of his throat since he is still wounded but he wishes he could take back the jerk back he did causing Mello to look at him really worried as well as a little guilty. He manages to keep Mello's erection inside his mouth though.

"I'm so sorry." Mello apologises. "I won't do that again. If you want to stop we can." He tells me.

Near shakes his head softly and resume sucking on his mate's erection making him moan.

Mello's free hand goes to grip Near's hair as the other continue to suck him off and he still has his three fingers on his other hand in Near's entrance. He feels the need to cum starting to come up but Near's mouth isn't the hole he wants to fill up right now. He gently takes Near's mouth off of his erection and takes his fingers out of his entrance. He flips them getting Near to lay on the bed with his head resting on the pillows. He lines himself up with his mate's more than ready entrance. He stares into Near's eyes making sure it is still all ok and that his wounds aren't bugging him.

Near nods softly letting Mello know to go ahead. He moans loud when Mello enters him making sure to be gentle.

Mello stops once fully inside Near to give the other time to adjust and to let him know if he wants to stop if one of his wounds are hurting him. He gets a go ahead nod from Near and he does just that going slower than he wants to but he doesn't want to hurt his love.

"Mm." Near moans as Mello moves then his head suddenly slams back as he lets out a loud exclamation of Mello's name when the blonde hits his mate's sweet spot. "Oh! Do that again." He moans pleadingly to Mello.

Mello leans down nibbling on Near's collar bone as he angles his thrusts to hit Near's sweet spot every time as he picks up the pace. "There?" He mummers against Near's skin.

Near moans uncontrollably as Mello continues his pleasuring thrusts that have gotten faster and harder. "Ah! Yes!" He moans out. "Harder! Mello! Please…" His last word comes out as a whimper of pleasure.

Mello does as told and can't hold back a moan as he listens to the beautiful sound of Near moaning all for him.

In no time they are shaking the bed with their love making and Near is meeting Mello's thrusts as they start making out again.

Mello is close and he can tell that Near is also close just by the moans coming from the other as well as the way their love making is turning to being less coordinated than before in their desperation to cum.

Near can't make any coherent things except for Mello's name as Mello pounds into him, neither caring about the bed banging against the wall, and his erection is leaking precum. He bucks his hips up once instead of meeting Mello's thrusts as the blonde start stroking his erection while still pounding the mostly albino boy into the bed. He can't figure out whether to buck into Mello's hand or to meet the blonde's thrusts especially since his head is foggy not allowing him to think properly. He tries to do both but ends up just trying to buck his hips into either as his moans get more and more desperate since he is so close.

Mello moves his lips up to Near's ear letting his warm breath tickle his mate's ear as he half moans half whispers into said ear. "Cum for me my love." He then licks the ear only to nibble on it.

Near arches his body as he cums. "MELLO!" He calls out in pure pleasure.

That does it for Mello as he thrusts into Near as far as he can before cumming inside of his mate moaning Near's name.

Mello almost falls onto Near as they finish cumming but he manages to catch himself so half of his arms are on the bed caging Near's head.

Their panting seems to echo in the room but neither care enough to notice.

Mello pulls out and moves so he falls onto the bed beside Near pulling Near into his arms as they cuddle. He kisses his mate's forehead. "Get some rest my love. You've had a long day." He then leans down enough to kiss Near's eyes closed.

Near nuzzles Mello's chest as sleep starts to take him. "I love you." He says a little softly and a little rough since his throat hurts a little from all the noise Mello was making him emit.

"I love you too." Mello responds holding Near protectively. "Sweet dreams my dearest." He adds as Near falls asleep in his arms then he pulls the blanket over them. He soon follows his mate into the land of dreams.

The next day…..

Near's P.O.V.

I groan softly as I start to awaken. I move closer to the warmth that's holding me as I try to go back to sleep but I can't with this uncomfortable feeling of something invisible being under my tongue. I swallow the extra saliva in my mouth but my throat doesn't seem to want to properly swallow. I feel my body start to tense and my eyes shoot open as soon I realise what's going on. I quickly get out of Mello's arm's and rush out of bed running to the one room that I need to get to NOW!

AN:

Well that took longer than expected to get done.

Good news is the summer is coming up meaning more time to write MAYBE!

I added a lemon as I haven't added any of it for a while.

A special little gift to all my fantastic readers.

Well see you next chapter.

Mello.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: For you I will do anything.

I cough as I grip the edges of the toilet the best I can. I can't believe I just got sick! I close my eyes clenching my teeth since my throat is in searing pain all thanks to my wound that hurts since I did just throw up. I want to bring a hand to my forehead to try to determine if I have a fever or something worse but I can't as I feel like the toilet is giving me stability to stay sitting up.

This is pure hell right now!

Mello's P.O.V.

I groan at the lack of warmth so I shift trying to bring Near back to me but I find only an empty space. I open my eyes and I find he really isn't there. My heart starts beating like crazy out of fear for something bad have had to happen to Near. I am about to snap saying that if Beyond so much as even touched my Near he would wish I turned him into road kill but that's when I smell Near's scent that smells fresh so I get up and follow it ending up in the bathroom. I look inside seeing Near, feeling relieved that I found him, look up from probably throwing up or feeling like he's going to.

His hands are tightly gripping the toilet as if it is the only thing that is keeping him sitting up right now. His pained eyes meet mine and I become fearful of something being wrong with my angel.

I rush over to him and pull him into my arms as I fall to my knees close to him which he lets me do, letting go of the toilet in favor of snuggling to me. I pet his hair and then his hand tries to grab the toilet paper to more than likely try to wipe his lips. I gently take his hand into mine and I bring his hand back to resting against his body. I then let go of it and grab a small bit of toilet paper cleaning his mouth for him only to toss the toilet paper into the garbage right beside the toilet. "Are you ok?" I ask him gently.

He takes a deep breath taking in my scent like he wants to drown himself in it before he nods. "I feel a little better." His voice is a little strangled letting me know that his throat hurts though I can see why since he threw up while still having that wound.

I get the toilet flushed without getting up then I turn back to him, I didn't want the smell of his puke bugging him after all. "Let me get you back to the bed." I say gently as I move to scoop him up into my arms.

He allows me to pick him up bridal style, bringing a hand to my chest almost like he tried gripping a shirt that wasn't there and his other hand is on his chest in a light fist by his heart. He has his eyes closed as I pick him up I wonder if I moved too fast or did I pick him up the wrong way?

I want to know what I did wrong that made him feel a little worse! I don't want to do it again!

With careful and patient steps I take him back to the bed where I gently lay him down only to pull the blankets over his body so the edge of it hangs off of Near's shoulders almost reaching his neck.

He opens his eyes and his eyes flicker up to me.

"Rest." I tell him gently and I bring a hand to his forehead to see if I could feel a fever or not. "No fever." I sigh in relief. "Maybe it was just something you ate." I tell him gently as I fall to my knees beside the bed then I kiss cheek lovingly. "I am going to talk to the nurse to make sure. You get some rest." I place a hand on his cheek and rub soothing circles with my thumb as he drifts asleep being relaxed by me being there as well as with my comforting touch. I remove my hand when I am sure he is asleep for now. I get up and put on a fresh pair of my regular clothes not wanting to let anyone else see me naked other than Near. I then give him one last look before I walk out of the room making sure to close the door behind myself. I look over smelling some of the pack members close by.

Two of them are talking with one leaning against the wall by the fourth door from me and Near's room. They are siblings.

One is a male, the youngest of the two, who has a terrible looking scar on his cheek marking his tan skin but despite that, he got it thanks to a fight that he had to fight because the attacker wanted his father who was dead so settled for the son instead, his hazel eyes shine happily. His short bleach blonde hair is nicely brushed so some falls into his eyes and at first glance a lot say they think he's some young celebrity… until they see the scar….. He is wearing a pull over dusty grey sweater with slightly baggy jeans without any shoes or socks. His name is Michel.

His sister who is a few years older is more like their mother. She has a pretty face, smooth strawberry blonde hair, greenish blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She is wearing a green summer dress that gets a lot of guys swooning over her even though it goes to her knees in which she has black knee high no heel boots on. Her name is Samantha.

"You two." I call to them.

They stop talking and look to me.

"Yes alpha?" Michel speaks up politely.

"If you're going to stand there please make sure no one bugs Near." I nod to the room door I had just closed a few seconds ago.

They give a respective bow.

"We promise alpha." Samantha says.

"Thank you." I say gratefully then I leave heading for the nurses office. I peek in then knock on the door wondering if she is in.

She looks past a curtain and spots me. "Ah hello there. Sorry I was doing some cleaning." She slips back to out of view for a moment then comes into full view obviously was just putting the cleaning stuff down though she must have been dusting as I don't smell cleaning chemicals recently used.

I step inside her office. "It's Near." I get straight to the point. "He was fine yesterday but this morning he got sick and it caused his throat hurt thanks to the wound. He doesn't have a fever and he's sleeping at the moment." I explain what happened. "I think it may have been just something he ate not agreeing with him at the moment perhaps thanks to the wounds he got but I wanted to make sure."

The nurse looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well that must have been a small scare." She says mostly to herself. "If he was a female I would say a possibility is pregnancy but that can't be the case since he's a guy." She then blinks and turns to me from staring at the wall thoughtfully. "I have heard a few, not many, stories of male non-human beings getting pregnant so it could be a possibility."

I nod glancing down wondering why I didn't think of that. "Well that's only the ones that either gets an order from special higher ups that have command over even pack alphas. If the special higher ups say that non-human male can or has to get pregnant then it can happen. Other than that it won't happen." I explain all that I can about the council, saying that they are special higher ups, to agree with her statement.

"Right so I would try that route first. Unfortunately I don't have any pregnancy tests at the moment since if I ask Rodger for them he'll give me big time heck then start lecturing the residents about having sex to try to get them to stop. Causing some trouble especially with the pack. So I have to buy them on my own. Just keep it a secret. I could go get some during lunch." She offers.

"I understand and the pack's pup care takers may have some. I'll go ask. Thank you and I promise I won't tell Rodger since I understand completely about what would happen." I say then I leave her office.

Rodger never says a thing about the pups of the pack since I have discussed with him about the pack needing to keep up their numbers….. but if the Whammy's human nurse starts asking to be provided pregnancy tests then Rodger is going to start trying to stop any sex going on as he doesn't want the human residents going getting pregnant or having sex taking away from their studies.

Then our pup numbers would be going down as he tries to stop any sex from going on, though the pack is leaving soon it's best not to just ruin it for the others before we go.

I head to find the pup care takers and I find them in the nursery built for those younger however there are two so the pack pups can be reckless like they are and transform sometimes like they do. I knock on the door then wait knowing Bryn and Cosset as well as any mother in there do not like the door just being opened as there could be a pup right on the other side of the door.

A brown haired girl with kind amber eyes opens the door. She is wearing a silky slightly dark blue t-shirt with comfy looking jeans and black socks. She is Bryn. "Ah alpha what can I do for you?" She asks politely.

A younger ginger haired girl with deep brown eyes looks to me and Bryn from where she is sitting on the floor with some pups. She is Cosset. She is wearing a black tank top and dark brown shorts with white socks on her feet.

They were the ones that released the humans during the blood moon festival, since the nurse watches over the pups with any mother unable to make the festival for whatever reason.

"I need to get a test from you." I tell her feeling awkward about getting something like this but I keep my head high and I don't show the awkwardness on my face the best I can.

Bryn smiles in understanding. "I see. Did he throw up this morning?"

I nod.

"No fever?"

Another nod.

She gives the third nod instead of me. "Then it is likely it has happened. Come in and I'll go get a test." She then heads to go do that while I step inside closing the door.

Some of the older pups come over to me.

"Alpha!" The eldest pup says as he and the other older pups gather by me.

I smile gently and I move to sit on my knees, careful not to hit any of them, so while I wait for Bryn I may as well try to relieve some of my worry for my mate. "You all are looking strong, healthy and you all look like you will grow into strong wolves that the pack as well as me and my mate will be proud of." I greet them almost feeling like being a dad almost comes naturally now that I know I may actually be a father coming up possibly.

"I'm gonna make you proud!" The eldest, named Ronald, says puffing out his chest slightly.

I smile as I imagine me and Near as parents but my smile falters when my worries for if Near will be ok through this come back to haunt my mind. "I'm sure you will." I pat his head making him beam. "All of you need to work hard when you begin your training. Remember that and make all of us proud."

They nod though the youngest ones of the oldest pups seem to be just following the others lead.

I look up when my name is spoken and I see Bryn coming back over. I give the pups a last glance. "Well I will be going. You guys go play but be careful of the other pups." I tell them then I stand turning to Bryn. "Thank you Bryn." I thank her as I am given the test.

Bryn glances to Cosset making sure she'll be fine before leading me out.

I have a feeling of what she wants to talk about as the door closes behind us. I turn to her wishing I could get back to Near but he should be ok as he's probably still resting.

"Alpha." She begins glancing down. "I worry about how we are going to get the pups and the pregnant mothers to our new home. Since the test will most likely come back positive this includes Near." She tells me.

"I actually had a feeling this would come up." I tell her. "We must make sure the pups and the pregnant wolves will be able to get to our new home safely with the rest of the pack. I know that and so far the only way I can think is we need to use the baby transportation stuff so the pack can travel in human form. The human made transportation units are safer than us carrying the pups in wolf form especially since we can't make the pups stay in wolf form the whole way there." I tell her as my mind starts working out solutions for the problem quickly. "I am well aware of the transportation issue. For the pregnant wolves we will make sure they are traveling with at least one other at their side. It's the best we can do."

Bryn nods. "Yes. I understand we can't do much. Me and Cosset have started checking the transportation stuff so we will continue with that then. I just wanted to see if you had a different opinion."

I place a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you and Cosset to know what to do that is why I didn't bug you two about it earlier. I know you will know how to best get the pups as well the pregnant wolves to our new home when we leave. We will be leaving soon since we don't have much time left. If you need help then ask any of the pack, if they refuse giving an excuse unless under orders from me then tell them I told you to get any help you needed."

She nods. "Thank you alpha."

I give her an assuring smile. "I'll let you get back to your job. I know you two are quite busy."

She smiles gratefully and I leave to let her go back to work.

Our medicine wolf has been off duty, other than the times she helped the nurse, since we got to Whammy's but I'll have to make sure she is ready to be in duty again.

A medicine wolf is recommended to not have pups if they are female so they can focus on their job but it is not super restricted like the pup care takers.

Only on a rare occasion will a female medicine wolf have pups though so it's no big worry anyways since they know their responsibility.

I glance around trying to see if I can spot her.

Our medicine wolf is a light brown, almost ginger haired fifteen year old girl who was trained by the previous medicine wolf once she was able to be trained. She has bright green eyes that sparkle with knowledge mainly when it comes to medical. She was taught how to use more than just human made medicine materials that way she can heal while unable to use human made medicine materials. She likes to wear a thin white jacket that is like a doctor's lab coat over top of what she is wearing that day. Her name is Echo and since she has been off duty we haven't needed to worry about having her as the nurse is here at Whammy's however now that we are leaving soon then it becomes a different story.

I spot her and go over to her. "Echo."

She stops walking and turns to me. "Yes alpha?" She asks.

"Please make sure you have everything needed for when we leave as we will be leaving soon. You will be back on duty when we leave Whammy's. I'm sure you are well aware of this but with this big move coming I want the pack to be as ready as possible." I tell her, I trust her to know what to do but since she's been off duty for such awhile it's better safe to make sure than be sorry.

She nods. "Yes. I am making sure to do everything to prepare for the move."

"How much will you need to be carrying when we make the move?" I question and my body twitches to be back to Near.

"I may need one or two wolves but I am sure that they will be happy to help me if I ask." She assures me.

"Yes." I nod. "Good. Carry on then."

We go our separate ways.

Practically no one argues with a medicine wolf, they still follow orders but they are also highly respected among packs.

Medicine wolves and the alphas are usually the ones that get messages from the wolves in the stars however regular wolves can get messages too just it's not as often as with medicine wolves or alphas.

The wolves in the stars are the wolves of packs that have died and you can see them in the sky during the night. They are said to be the stars in the sky even if humans say the stars are just made of very hot gas us wolves have our own look at the stars.

Which reminds me… we haven't heard anything from the wolves in the stars in so long I almost forgot about them being so busy with the pack and my mate not to mention pretending to be a normal human to the other residents.

I glance out a window as I walk by it.

The sun is out making the slightly cloudy sky blue but I can just imagine the stars being out with the wolves in the stars looking down upon us watching all the packs from their place in the starry after life.

The wolves in the stars appear to be made out of stars usually but they can also take a more solid looking form but with eyes glowing the color their eyes were when they were alive and also a pair of small wings that don't actually work but look like it's just made out of fur that's spiked from their shoulders; kind of like how someone would put wings on either side of an object, especially as younger kids, of the craft they are making instead of on the back. They don't look bad in any means as the wings on them actually look good even if it's not really noticeable when they look like they are made out of stars.

I turn away thinking that there is just nothing that the pack needs to be warned about or anything they need to share with us so they let us be. I rush to the room and when Samantha and Michel spot me returning, from their new post outside the room door I asked them to make sure no one enters, they wait for me to tell them they are free to go. "You are free to go." I confirm. "Thank you very much."

"Anytime alpha." Michel speaks but both of them give a bow then leave.

I head inside the room and I notice Near still seems to be asleep. I go over to the bed trying to be as silent as I can as I also closed the door upon entering. I hadn't opened the curtains this morning since we close them every night so they are still closed making the room dimly lit by the sunlight sneaking through. I place the test on the night stand and I look to my love.

He is peaceful and that makes me smile. He starts to show signs of waking until his eyes open to half way.

I sit on the bed by him while still watching his face. "How are you feeling?" I ask him keeping my eyes on his.

"A little more back to normal." He starts to sit up till he is slightly slouched with his back against the head board.

I nod. "That's good." I lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He says kissing me back.

As much as I would love to continue I can't since I care for my mate.

I pull back enough to watch his face. "I went to check with the nurse while you were out." I told him. "I wanted to make sure you're alright since you have no fever."

"What did she say?" He asks as his body lets him wake up a little more.

I glance away and my eyes flicker to the test. "Well she gave a possibility that we need to start with as she sees it as the most likely reason."

He follows my gaze to the test making me look back to him. He looks nervous and I can completely understand why.

This is a huge thing after all.

"It'll be ok. No matter what it turns out to be remember that I still love you. I will be with you and I will protect you no matter what I will always make sure you are safe." I tell him trying to comfort him.

He looks to me and he places his hand over mine. "I know and you know that I feel the same way to you." He says.

I nod. "I know we both love each other more than anything." I assure him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to take the test now or later? We'll go at your pace for this." I know it has to be done.

"Just give me a few more moments to wake up." He says glancing nervously to the test.

I shift and I gather him into my arms holding him with his head on my chest. "Alright. Take all the time you need."

He closes his eyes as he relaxes into my arms.

I hold him and I start petting his hair.

We stay like for a few minutes then he opens his eyes.

He looks to me our eyes meeting then he shifts out of my arms to get up.

I am instantly staying at his side ready to catch him if needed.

He manages to stand and I still stay at his side. He looks to me and I move my hand to grip his.

"It'll be alright." I assure him.

He nods and turns away to grab the test but shaking, only noticeable if you actually know him well enough.

I put my arm around his shoulders and pull him gently closer to me.

He leans on me gripping the test in his hand for a moment. He then takes a deep breath both to relax himself and to take in a lung full of my scent. He heads towards the bathroom with me following but since he closed the door I wait leaning against the wall waiting for him to come out.

I feel like forever is going by and I shiver wishing that all this waiting would just be over already. I have looked to the door to the bathroom so many times that I have lost count of how many times I have. I try to be patient while waiting but I'm so worried for my mate.

What if something goes wrong and my angel is hurt or… or…

I look down clenching my teeth at the very thought. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost my mate…. Then I would know how Alex feels… I know he is trying to make me, Near and Angel proud but his depression is so clear no matter how much he tries to hide it. I am starting to worry and if it starts to affect him so much that it would be better for the pack that he be removed form second beta then it's something that has to be done.

Though he's trying his hardest and so far he is doing everything he can to not let his depression get to him not matter how much we all see it deeply affecting him.

I end up staring at the bathroom door and my ears are over working listening for any sound making me instantly look to any sound that is heard or in the direction is coming from. I then hear movement in the bathroom making me shift off the wall to stand facing the bathroom door. "Near?" I move closer to the door alert for any more sounds.

The door is opened and Near doesn't meet my eyes but he comes over to me snuggling up against me.

I wrap my arms around him and after a few moments he shifts one of my arms off of him only to hand me the test. I feel my heart skip a beat and I think I know the results but I have to check to make sure. I look to the result of the test as I continue to hold Near who is still snuggled up against me. I blink to make sure it's really what I am seeing then I look down to Near who moves his head enough so he can look up at me making our eyes lock.

B's P.O.V.

I pace in my room unable to sit or lay down right now even though there is a chair and a bed in here. I feel so weird and I so badly want A to be at my side! I want to be with him wherever that may take us! I can't sit still and no he may not cross my mind but he can't cross my mind because he is always on my mind. I can't think of anything else other than him and my concentration is suffering because of it…. Though I don't really care. I look out the window. "Then there's the issue of how I can impress him." I let my eyes focus on the slightly see through reflection of me on the window. "Am I really good enough to impress him?" I sigh as my questions only lead to more questions making me worry more. I look to my bedroom door. "Maybe Mello has some ideas. After all he had to impress Near." I say and head out to go looking for the blonde hoping he'll have some ideas that actually may work.

AN:

Sorry guys. A cliff hanger. I only have final exams this month then I am FREE!

I will work on my writing every time I can and I promise you I will update when I can.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story.

See you next chapter!

Mello.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: A comforting matter.

Mello's P.O.V

I almost feel all breath leave me in slight shock of all of it comes crashing down in a realization. I let go of the test and I move my hand to gently rest on my love's stomach. I am going to be a father, the test showed positive. I keep my eyes on my mate's eyes. I still love him more than anything even with this new development now in life in our relationship. "No matter what I will always stay with you and I will always make sure you are safe." I tell him. "No matter what."

Near leans up and kisses my lips for a quick moment. "I know. We both want that for each other."

I smile and move my hand from his stomach to rest on the back of his head. "I love you." I bring him back for another kiss which lasts almost a minute before we break apart again.

"I love you too." Near says back in a loving voice.

I wrap my arms around his waist and I hold him for a little bit longer until a knock comes to the door. I glance to it only to look back to Near.

He looks up to me. "You can smell him as well." He says plainly.

I know it's something that doesn't need an answer of whether or not I can smell Beyond. "I just want to know why he is here." I say. "He had better not be doing trouble."

Near pulls away and grabs the test. "Well you should find out." He says walking towards the bed.

I smile then I go to answer the door. I open it and find Beyond standing there. I change to serious. "What is it you want?" I question and am shocked he doesn't even give Near a glance.

"I need your help." Beyond says giving me a look that tells me he hopes I will help him.

"Alpha." Cris comes over then glances to Beyond. He clenches his teeth and looks away from the vampire.

Near, dressed, slips past me. "I'll take care of the pack." He says then leans closer to me. "I smell an imprint." Then he leads Cris away to find out what is needed to be done.

I blink at Nears words. "Fine. Come in Beyond." I say and I walk back into the room having Beyond following. I turn to face him arms crossed over my chest waiting for him to speak.

He glances down. "Um I have run into a little trouble." He starts off. "I have…. I think…. I think I've been imprinted." He finally blurts out.

I blink and smile relaxing now that I know he hasn't come to challenge me for Near or something. "An imprint huh?" My words making him look to me as I let my arms fall to my sides. "Well who is it? Who imprinted you?"

Beyond's eyes sparkle. "His name is Always! He's a vampire! He has the voice of an angel and these eyes that I can just get so lost in. He just leaves me breathless and there is no one out there in the world that could ever compare to him." He rambles with a dreamy look.

I chuckle softly making him snap back to reality. "You've been imprinted alright." I confirm. "So what do you need from me?"

Beyond quickly gets serious. "Advice." He says simply. "I need to know how do I impress an angel like him?"

I sit on the bed and pat it for him to also sit which he does. "Well what kind of guy is he? We've established that he is the most beautiful and best person to ever exist for you. What else is about him?"

Beyond glances away. "Well I've only met him face to face once though I saw a flash of him before in which I ended up unable to get his scent out of nose making it all I could smell. He said that when we met it wasn't best timing after I asked if he wanted to join me for a walk, bite to eat or whatever he wanted. He said that he would like to see me again sometime soon. He circled me in a flirty way before speeding away." He admits.

"I see. He may be playing a little hard to get." I say thinking.

"Yeah maybe." He says. "How do you think I should go about impressing him?"

"Well those who play hard to get usually will want for their love interest to chase after them and show them how much their love interest care also how much their love interest loves them. So that would be a start." I start thoughtfully. "He may also be shy so don't push for much too fast. Work him into it. Be patient with him."

Beyond takes it all in and listens intently. "Ok. I will."

"He may be at least a little shy but he also shows want the way he circled you before leaving." I add.

"Yeah." He agrees. "What about for a possible date idea?"

"Start with something nice. Maybe a dinner date or a nice picnic if possible. Under a starlit sky it's romantic that way." I tell him. "Find out what he likes then work that into some dates. Also maybe also offer to do whatever he wants to and you'll be happy to do anything with him." I offer. "It's hard to determine specific things with such little information on him. Sorry."

"It's ok. You at least have more ideas then me." He assures me. "I can't sit still."

I glance to him and notice his shifting that I was too busy thinking to really take note of.

"I really want to impress him more than anything." He says getting up to pace a little.

I get up and rest a hand on his shoulder making him pause but still seems restless. "You'll do fine." I try to assure him. "Just keep an eye on how he moves, talks and reacts to things. You'll figure out what to do pretty fast." I tell him.

He gives me a smile. "Thank you Mello. I know we haven't been on good terms but I hope we can become on good terms."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. As long as you don't cause trouble." I tell him.

"Right." He nods. "Well thank you. I'll see you around. Thanks so much." He then leaves.

I get up and head out to look for my mate as well as anything needed of an alpha. I find Near and Cris outside watching some pups in training.

They are older meaning they could be close to getting ready to come out of training and to join the pack as fully fledged wolves.

I come to stand next to my love as I watch the practiced fight between the two pups in training.

The oldest out of the two, named Mike, who has autumn ginger fur and nice purple eyes that don't stand out but are still a nice compliment to his looks.

I put an arm around Near as Mike jumps on top of Nick, the slightly younger pup in training, moving to pin him down.

Nick is a little smaller than Mike and he has dark chocolate colored fur with these kind honey colored eyes that remind me of a panther sometimes. He also seems to have a motherly side to himself sometimes making him quite caring and he looks out for others. He rolls taking Mike with him until Mike falls onto his side on the ground in which Nike darts away before Mike can even get up.

It almost makes me wonder if somehow Nick has got Near's speed by some magical way.

Mike gets up and looks around but it seems to be more than just trying to locate a possible enemy.

Nick hops onto Mike and tries to get Mike down into a position where Mike will have to surrender.

Mike being bigger uses his size to advantage to get Nick off then pinned.

Nick lets out a small yelp in which Mike quickly backs off with a whimper he instantly checks Nick, in an apologetic way, for any wounds. Nick pounces and catches Mike off guard.

As I thought Mike and Nick have imprinted and Nick also knows how to be crafty using things to his advantage.

Nick is usually nice, kind and sweet but when it comes to fighting he can be as crafty as a fox.

Sometimes I wonder if being gay runs in some line of the pack even if the straight mates are in bigger numbers than the gay mates but all of them are welcome in the pack as long as they are follow the rules as well as is good wolves in the pack.

I nod. "You both did very well." I say.

"Agreed." Near says.

Mike and Nick stop and look to us attentively.

"Mike you knew to use your bigger size to your advantage to overpower your enemies." I say.

"Nick you used your smaller size to your advantage by using your speed to get away from Mike before he could try to win the practice fight. You also used Mike's love for you to your advantage. Being quick and crafty can help you win against a much bigger enemy." Near adds.

"You both are turning into fine wolves. Now there is one more test." I say pulling Near closer to me. "A hunt."

Near looks to me then to Cris. "Cris. Watch the pack while we finish this test." He says.

Cris bows. "Yes alpha." He leaves to do his job.

Near looks back to Mike and Nick. "Alright are you ready?"

The two sit side by side and nod.

Me and Near change to wolf form then we take the lead into the forest as we go looking for good prey that will be perfect for this test.

I spot a lone deer. I know it will definitely help feed the pack especially when we move away from Whammy's though we still do have our hunting parties go out even though we can easily get food since we live with humans until we move. I look to Near and nod my head in the direction of the deer.

Near nods and looks to the two pups in training. He gestures with his muzzle to follow us as we head towards the deer, staying in the bushes for now, crouched low ready to bolt to strike when it's time.

I back off a little letting Near take control of this hunt.

Near looks to Mike and nods to the right in which Mike quickly moves that way to help surround the deer. Near turns to Nick and nods to the left with Nick doing the same as Mike just to the left.

Me and Near move just a little apart as we crouch behind a bush watching our prey. We work together to make sure Mike and Nick are in position then all four of us start to move forward towards the deer being as sneaky as possible since the deer is distracted.

The two pups in training don't have to bring down the deer, we don't even need to kill it, they just have to show us good enough hunting skills that with the right hunting patrol can chase a whole horde of deer then get meat for the pack.

Near moves a touch ahead but only one step.

I cast a glance to him but then I realize that he also knows that we should be showing that he is a great alpha and I allow him to take control of this.

We need to make sure the council knows that Near and me are meant to be the alphas of the pack and that's it.

Near glances over to me and I give him a go ahead. He turns back and glances to the pups in training. He flicks his tail and all of us quickly stop walking only to move to a ready to attack position.

Near looks to the deer who so far is oblivious to our advances. He takes two small steps forward then also moves to a ready to attack position. "Now." He slightly howls a second later and all four of us charge forward.

The deer takes off running as it looked to us upon hearing Near's howl then tries to bolt.

We give chase and I glance to Near making sure he is alright but I can tell he may need to fall behind for a moment.

Who can blame him?

He is hurt and now recently pregnant after all.

The deer stops for a second to try to avoid some tress it almost crashed into but this gives us the perfect opportunity to attack so we do.

Me and Near jump onto the deer sinking our fangs into wherever on the deer we can grab. We feel the warm blood gush into our mouths and the smell of blood starts to become heavy in the air.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Mike and Nike attacking the deer's legs.

The deer starts thrashing and bucking only to end up with one hoof hitting Nick knocking him off with Mike's eyes widening in worry as he sees this.

I clamp down hard and try to hold on for the bumpy ride.

Near does the same and he tries to tear a chunk off of the deer to make it bleed worse so it will end up slowing down.

Mike lets out an extremely feral growl and lets go of one of the legs only to instantly pounce not even a second after his paws hit the ground clamping his jaws onto the deer's throat with a grip that is probably strong enough that no amount of thrashing will shake him off without taking a good big chunk of throat with him.

I glance to Near and I see him let go then pushes himself away from the deer heading for Nick to make sure he is alright. I shake my head the best I can to make the wound worse as well as make the deer in more pain.

The deer's struggles are getting close to being non-existent as it gets weaker.

I look to Mike and I can understand the flaming rage in his eyes as he glares at the deer as he continues to keep his fangs clamped into the deer's throat. I push myself away from the deer. "Finish it." I say just before I land on the ground.

Nick charges past me and leaps at the deer ready to be back in the game. He clamps his fangs onto the lower part of the side of the deer's neck also managing to knock the deer down as Mike tears a nice sized chunk out of the deer's throat killing it.

Mike spits out the deer throat to speak as he towers over the deer's body that Nick is just letting go of. "No one hurts my mate. NO ONE!" He snarls.

I smile softly and look to Near as he comes up to beside me letting out gazes meet as we share a smile then we turn back to the pups in training. "You both did well." I congratulate them.

They look to us and stand proud.

"You both have shown very good skills in both fighting and hunting. You are ready to become a full on pack member." Near says.

The two young ones share happy looks and they jump happily.

"Now help us haul this deer to the pack's meeting place so we can eat it as we celebrate your graduation and Near go ahead to call a meeting." I say with a nuzzle to my mate.

Near returns my nuzzle and gives us a quick moment to share a few hushed words then leaves to gather the pack.

I grip the back of the deer's neck with my teeth with Mike doing the same but grabbing the deer's back by its shoulder blade and Nick grabbing onto a leg.

Together we drag the deer to where the pack will be gathering so that we may welcome the two pups in training that are graduating from their training.

The deer is dropped off along the edge of the space then I tell the two younger ones to quickly get ready while we wait for the pack to gather.

I wait by the boulder and I keep alert for the pack arriving.

The pack starts gathering and Near comes with Bryn and Cosset but he leaves them to come over to me once they get to the packs meeting place.

We rub our noses together in a kiss then we climb up onto the boulder.

Near sits next to me instead of lying down though I do understand he's just a little scared that he might do something wrong that'll harm our child.

I still worry more about him than the child to tell the truth.

Without Near my life wouldn't mean anything and if he is taken away I want to know that he'll be safe then I'll be able to relax more if that does happen but I will do everything in my power to defy the possibility of Near being taken away.

I tilt my head back letting out a powerful howl getting the packs attention then I lower my head to its rightful angle while keeping my alpha posture. "Pack of the Cross today we have two things to cover. First thing is an announcement about the move." I begin. "The reason I wanted to start with this is because we must move out as soon as possible so tomorrow by late evening we will leave. We will gather here as usual to begin our journey to a new home. Stay in human form unless otherwise notified. We will let you have tie to pack and get there so by seven me and my mate will arrive here to make sure everyone is here ready to go. We will leave after that." I inform them.

A few hushed conversations start about the announcement then they are quickly silenced as I continue.

"Now for a glorious ceremony that is taking place today." I smile. "Mike and Nick step forward."

As Mike and Nick walk forward to stand in front of the boulder but still in my view I spot Matt watching intently but also watching me and my mate rather closely as if trying to determine a way to make us break up.

That punk makes my fur stand on end in the way that I want to shred him till only the bacteria can see the pieces.

I concentrate on the ceremony and give the two young ones a smile.

The two actually remind me of me and Near almost as if they are our pups but that is obviously not true. They just are so much like how me and Near are that I swear I can see me and him standing there as young ones instead of Mike and Nick.

"Today is a wonderful day for you both. For today you will be graduating from your training." I say loud and clear.

There are cheers and howls that make the two young ones look a little embarrassed.

"As the alpha of the pack of the Cross." I begin and the cheers quickly die down so my words may be heard so the wolves in the stars can hear to acknowledge the no longer in training pups but the young ones as new pack members. "As these two stand before me and Near their time as pups in training is coming to a close. For they have shown magnificent skills in both hunting and fighting in which have led me and Nar to agree that they are ready. Mike with your powerful bite, knowing to look out for those that are weaker when they become in danger and knowing how to use your size to your advantage whether it be a fight or protecting your mate you have power that you know how to wield you will prove to be a powerful addition to this pack. Nick with your caring nature, ability to use your swiftness when it is needed most and with cunningness like a fox you will prove to be a well worthy addition to the pack. Both of you will be good wolves in this pack and we can say that you will undoubtedly make everyone in this pack and in the wolves in the stars proud. By working together during your hunting test you both killed the deer that may be feasted upon during this celebration." I say loudly but clearly. "Let the wolves in the stars hear my words as I grant these two young wolves placement in the pack graduating from their training." I watch the two. "Do you Mike and Nick swear to always do what you must to help the pack and remain forever loyal under the packs law as well as under your alphas words?"

Standard procedure.

The two nod and speak up almost one at a time.

"I do." Mike swears to what I asked them to swear to.

"I do as well." Nick also swears.

I know that despite that this oath was pretty much promised when they started training since the parents make sure they take the oath but now it is the alphas turn to do so to make it fully official. "Do you both swear to never ever lie when it comes to the council?"

"I swear." Mike promises.

"I promise." Nick also promises.

"Then by the powers of being an alpha I welcome both Mike and Nick into the Pack of the Cross as full fledge wolves." I close the speech. "Congratulations."

The pack howls and cheers while Mike and Nick stand beaming with happiness mixed with pride.

Even me and Near join in with the cheering and howling.

Once that's done the pack gathers around the two to congratulate them while some stay away off to the side either waiting for the crowd to clear up a little or it's Matt who refuses to go over instead stays sitting there.

I growl softly seeing Matt being rude then me and Near climb down to also congratulate the two newest additions.

Matt needs to learn that he needs to be polite and respectful not to mention he shouldn't be rude by not even saying a small congratulations to the newest members that just graduated from training.

No one's P.O.V.

"So is it an agreement?" A voice says and looks to the nods around him. "Then the decision has been made." He confirms turning away with a smirk. "We shall bring down our judgement tomorrow."

Meanwhile…

A male looks to the Whammy's building. "So this is it huh?" He says and slightly tilts his head with a quick sniff of the air. "Smells of a vampire and of mutts." He snorts slightly. "Well this place isn't what I expected but it is nice none the less other than then the mutts smell. The vampires scent is quite nice to my nose." He licks his lips. "Well no point in standing around." He heads up to the front door and opens the door heading inside. His eyes scan the building's insides as he walks through the building.

A smile starts to creep onto his face as he continues walking with one destination in mind.

Another man, though older, steps out from a room that has the door open. "Ah hello there. I've been expecting you." He gives a smile. "Welcome to Whammy's house."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: The unexpected and unwanted rising storm.

Beyond is walking down the halls of Whammy's being bored while eating blood hidden in a jar of jam. He finishes the jar then throws the jar into the trash only to continue on walking. He turns a corner and freezes.

Up ahead is A and Rodger, their backs are to BB, as Rodger seems to be showing A around a little.

B feels unready to try to impress A and starts to panic but just before he can dash into hiding A turns around.

"Ah hello there." A comes over to him surprising Rodger that the two seem to know each other only to wonder if A is also a non-human creature.

"Hey there. It feels like it's been forever." B answers trying to stay calm.

"Yeah it has." A leans against B and B smiles letting A do this. "I'm glad I was able to see you again." He says looking up at B with charming eyes.

B is in a trance that is induced by A. "You're so beautiful." He says making A blush very softly.

"Thanks. You too." A responds then moves away from B enough to kiss BB on the lips.

BB is shocked for a second then he melts into the kiss and kisses back.

Rodger is just standing shocked at this new display of affection between BB and A when he never thought BB would ever truly fall in love as well as have someone to be his own.

The two break the kiss and smile at each other.

"You sure are something else if you can handle BB." Rodger says still in shock from what he has witnessed.

The two look to Rodger and BB has his arms around A but is also giving Rodger a glare to let him know that A is his and his alone.

A leans into BB's embrace. "He's perfect." He says making BB blush this time.

Rodger pinches himself to make sure he is not sleeping. "Well I'm not dreaming." He says mostly to himself then raises his voice. "Well shall we finish the tour?"

A smirks to BB looking into those lovely red orbs that are BB's eyes. "Actually. I do believe BB can do that."

BB smirks back at A.

"I really think." Rodger starts protesting as he knows how troublesome BB can be.

A looks to Rodger with a death glare. "I don't care what you think is right at this moment. I want BB and that should be enough for you." He says defensive.

BB leads A away and they ignore Rodger completely as they go off to have time to themselves.

"Rodger is annoying." A says as they walk down a hall.

"He should have known to back off. I really want to drain him more than ever now." B says keeping a possessive arm around A though A doesn't mind since he is just as possessive of BB.

"I bet his blood would taste terrible." A says making them both laugh.

"I never thought I would ever find anyone so perfect that I feel like I don't deserve to even know them but when I first saw you I felt like I was facing some kind god or likewise divine being that makes me struck with awe that I could be in the presence of such a being." B says sweetly.

A blushes and kisses B's cheek. "You're sweet." He says then licks BB's jawline.

BB smiles getting the hint that A is giving him.

A wants BB to know that he doesn't care who knows that they are together as long as they can stay together and that he wants to stay with BB no matter what.

Mello sighs as he walks away from Matt. He just gave a stern talking to and now Matt is going to congratulate the newest members.

Near and Mello had said their own congratulations so Mello heads straight for Near.

Near nuzzles Mello's chest when his mate sits next to him. "He is still learning." He tries to comfort his mate.

Mello sighs softly and turns his head to slightly burry his muzzle into Near's fur. "I know but he really gets on my nerves." He says while taking in Near's scent letting himself relax like this with his mate.

They stay like that for a few moments then when it comes time to feast on the deer Mello and Near go over first as to be expected within a wolf pack.

The others wait till their alphas have their fill then once they are done and walking away the two newest members get their chance to have their fill before the others.

Mello gives Near an affectionate lick on the muzzle as they find a nice spot to sit for now. He wants to cherish every moment he has with Near because if the council really does go through with taking Near out of the pack then until he can get his love back they won't be able to truly be with each other.

After a little bit of celebrating and everything else then it is time to head in for a good night's rest maybe with some packing to be ready for tomorrow.

Mello and Near stay cuddled together and letting each other's scents wash over them like this is the last time they'll be together as deep down inside they fear it is.

BB and A are spending the night being a little busier.

B has A pinned against a wall of his room and they are making out heavily.

A moans and shoots his hips forward to grind against B making the other groan in delight.

B's hands move down to A's hips as they grind against each other swallowing their moans as they kiss to no end.

They finally break apart of air and BB leads A towards the bed as he gives his brunette soon to be lover little kisses along his jaw line. They tumble down onto the bed with BB on top of A pinning his hands to the bed by his head.

A smirks up at B and uses his powerful strength, pretty impressive strength in any way as it's stronger than normal no matter how you look at it, to flip them so that he is straddling B's hips.

B gives A a smirk back before A leans down sealing their lips together kissing his lover deeply as B grinds against A's ass.

A moans as he grinds back against BB. He wants… No…. Needs more. "Please B." He says then licks B's neck as if asking for permission.

B grins and quickly undresses them both so they are now fully naked together on the bed.

A smiles then kisses a spot on B's neck that is perfect. He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs into BB's neck moaning along with BB as warm sweet blood fills his mouth. He swears he has never tasted anything this amazing ever.

B tilts his head to give A more room while his hands cup the other vampire's ass. He lets one hand slid down to allow one to slightly play with A's entrance while the brunette drinks.

A pushes back against B's finger making it slid into him. He moans softly as he continues to drink making sure to be careful about how much he is taking so it won't be too much for BB's body.

B moves his finger around in A's entrance and closes his eyes softly as he loves the feeling of A drinking from him. He adds a second finger and starts scissoring them to prep his lover for what's going to come. He hits A's prostates making the other let go of his neck to throw his head back with a loud moan. He takes this moment to flip their positions so he has A pinned once again. He leans down and nibbles on A's neck.

A keeps his head tilted back to allow BB to have good access so he may drink this time. He feels BB continuing to nibble on his neck as he finishes prepping the brunette. He keeps his body relaxed as BB removes his fingers only to replace them with something bigger not to mention more wanted.

BB kisses his lovers neck right where he is going to drink then enters A and bites down onto A's neck making them both moan a little loudly.

They start a fast and hard pace as B continues to drink making sure to take pretty much the same amount A did even though A's blood tastes much better than any other blood or food he will ever taste.

Vampire mates letting the other drink from them helps to strengthen the bond between the two mates and can become as addicting as a drug to the two.

"MM." A moans loudly as B hits his prostates as well as lets go of A's neck.

B leans down and moans into A's ear. "I love you so much." He moans out as he continues to pound into his lover.

A moans a little loudly in response at first before he can speak with a hint of a moan in his voice. "I love you so much too."

They kiss and both can feel their ends coming soon.

B, knowing he won't be able to last much longer, strokes A's erection in time with his thrusts and he sucks on A's ear lobe after licking the shell of A's ear.

A lets out a loud moan that sounds like B's name as he cums.

BB groans in pleasure as A's already tight entrance tightens further causing him to cum inside of his lover while he moans out A's name.

They lay there on the bed panting and coming down from their high from their climax. They end up falling asleep like that after B pulls the blankets over them and stays inside of his lover as they sleep feeling complete like this.

The next day the whole pack is busy getting ready to go as the nervousness and excitement fills their hearts as they can't wait to see their new home.

The human orphans are a little confused as to why the residents are getting ready to go somewhere as they do not know that they are a wolf pack.

BB and A spot Mello as the blonde is leaving the common room after grabbing something.

Mello spots the two and goes over to them. "Is this the one that has imprinted you?" He asks B but is looking at A.

"That's right." B responds. "And he is mine." He says that makes Mello laugh softly for a second.

"You sound like me with my mate." Mello tells BB.

"To be expected." A says as if pointing out the obvious.

Mello growls softly. "Yeah. Well I'm going to get back to my mate." He then leaves.

BB and A hang together and as seven rolls around the pack is at the meeting place ready to go.

When the council member for the wolves makes an appearance and the pack turns to listen to what is going to be said.

"Listen here." The council member speaks. "Us in the council have come to an agreement. Near."

Near looks to the council member worried as Mello puts a possessive arm around Near.

"You have a choice of giving your life for your pack or to be exiled." The council member declares making the pack mutter in shock and unhappiness.

Mello snarls. "We did what you asked and now you are just going to take Near away from me, from us?" He growls.

"This is what has been decided." The council member says.

"I will do what I must to keep my pack as well as my mate safe." Near suddenly speaks up.

"Near." Mello says looking at his lover in worry, sadness and love.

Near turns to meet Mello's eyes just as sad about this. "We will be back together again soon my love." He assures Mello.

The two hug each other then they share a final kiss for now.

Mello looks to the council member. "I refuse to let him be killed." He says.

The council member nods. "Fine then exile it is."

Ignoring the glares from the pack, except from Matt who is shocked that thing seem to be working out for him.

The council member continues. "You are no longer a part of the pack of the cross and must leave the pack. Matt."

Matt blinks and looks to the council member while Mello snarls as if ready to kill Matt as well as the council member.

"You will be taking Nears place." The council member explains.

The whole pack growls in disagreement at this but the council member vanishes after declaring this.

Mello clenches his teeth and if it wasn't for the fact that if he did attack the council member that it would make them forever separated then he would have tore apart the council member.

Near snuggles close to Mello scared of what's going to happen now.

Matt is smiling about this while every other member of the pack is furious.

Two figures come into where the pack is.

"That was purely cruel." B growls and pulls A close as if scared he's going to lose his love.

"Why would the council do such a thing?" A asks.

"Does it really matter?" Matt speaks up. "I mean it is their choice and that's that right?"

The pack and the two vampires give Matt death glares.

Mello then shares a loving look with Near before turning to the two vampires. "Whatever the reason it is. We will make them change their minds." He says.

"I'm not sure if you fully trust us but we can help take care of your mate until he can return to the pack." Beyond offers.

Mello gives Near a kiss on the cheek. "If you harm him in any way or do anything he does not like then I will kill you myself." He warns.

"I swear on my life that we will do everything we can to keep him safe." B promises.

The pack has to get going so with the pack saying their final goodbye's to Near they depart afterward with the two vampires as well as Near watching them go.

Mello looks back at his mate as he is forced to walk away. His eyes are full of sadness and longing.

Near is doing no better.

Matt tries to put an arm around Mello as he feels triumphant but Mello tries to bite his hand off making Matt back off a little.

Mello starts planning on ways to kill Matt as he keeps snapping at Matt, luckily for Matt he moves back when Mello snaps at him like he's trying to rip a chunk of flesh off, every time he even tries to get close to the flaming blonde.

The pack keeps giving death glares at Matt and they even block Mello from being reached by Matt.

Matt growls. "I order you to stop this behaviour at once and respect your new alpha." He orders.

The pack gives him the cold shoulder and keeps up with making Mello not accessible to Matt.

Matt is getting frustrated and he tries to force his way through but is pushed away whenever he tries so he cannot reach Mello no matter what he tries and the pack won't listen to him! He is the new alpha and they should listen to him! He is the new mate to Mello and Mello should be begging to stay as close to Matt as possible or better yet to have Matt fuck him!

So why is the pack going against the council by ignoring Matt as if he is an omega as well as Mello refusing to have anything to do with him!?

That is what is running through Matt's mind at the moment.


End file.
